


Besos Ocultos

by SvanireAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Castiel son los mejores amigos. Comparten todo e incluso van en el mismo salón de preparatoria. Sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo Castiel ha mantenido ocultos sus verdaderos sentimientos por su mejor amigo. ¿Qué reacción tendría Dean si se enterara de que Castiel está enamorado de él? ¿Qué tan afectada se vería su amistad? Castiel prefiere no pensarlo, lo quiere a su lado aunque sólo sea como amigo, pero no podrá ocultar por tanto tiempo algo que comienza a ser demasiado evidente.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Increíble que aún no lo sepa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es narrada desde la perspectiva de Castiel.  
> Retomo algunos nombres de personajes de Supernatural, los cuales son propiedad de Eric Kripke. El argumento es mío.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer ^^

Él podía mirar a través de mis ojos y descubrir mi alegría, mi enojo y mi tristeza. Sabía cuando mentía. Sabía también cuando revelaba una verdad dolorosa. Conocía gran parte de mis secretos e incluso sabía la contraseña de mi correo electrónico (después de todo, él me ayudó a crearlo). Adivinaba qué iba a ordenar en el restaurante o cuál sabor de helado iba a elegir, después de dar vueltas una y otra vez frente al escaparate. 

Dean sabía tantas cosas de mí, incluso algunas las inferia. Me conocía tan bien que me era difícil entender por qué aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Cierto, era mi secreto más celosamente guardado, pero no podía creer que, después de todos esos años, mi mejor amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta. 

-Cassy, ¿qué harás después de clases? -me preguntó aquella tarde, con esa hermosa sonrisa espontánea, al tiempo que me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.   
-Tengo mucho que estudiar para el viernes…  
-Por favor, no -apartó su brazo y me miró con fastidio.  
-Lo lamento -dije apesadumbrado. 

Caminamos juntos hasta mi casillero. Él lo hizo silencioso, mirando al suelo con fastidio, pateando una lata que acababa de tirar él mismo. No podía expresarle lo atractivo que se veía cuando se enojaba conmigo. Su boca hacía un puchero cada vez que lo miraba, y si no lo hacía, suspiraba ruidosamente. Metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme y caminaba con los hombros caídos. Sus ojos verdes rezumaban frustración pero siempre había un aire de triunfo en ellos porque sabía que yo diría:

-¿Qué querías hacer?  
-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada.  
-Dime  
-No, estudia. Es importante…  
-¿Tan importante que no lo haces?  
-¡Sí lo haré! -respondió enojado.   
-Estudia conmigo  
-Ok…  
-Después de que hagamos lo que quieres…  
-¡¿De verdad?! -saltó alegre, repuesto de su fastidio y apatía -Sabía que querrías. Tengo excelentes planes.

Por supuesto que no los tenía, sus planes siempre eran horribles e implicaban alcohol, chicas o alguna clase de vandalismo. Podía implicar las tres cosas juntas. De cualquier manera, terminé accediendo como tantas otras veces, anteponiendo su compañía a la de mi montaña de libros. 

Así que nos saltamos las últimas clases y fuimos a jugar videojuegos. Ahí conoció a una chica con la que terminamos bebiendo malteadas en una cafetería. Hablaron, coquetearon y al despedirnos, se besaron. Al final, él tenía un número telefónico más y yo una nueva razón para odiar sus planes y a las chicas que juegan videojuegos mejor que yo. Aún así, lo prefería a la vez que me obligó a colarme en un table dance; dejé de hablarle por una semana, contando las 72 horas que estuvimos encerrados en esa celda de la Jefatura de Policía. 

Así fui siempre con él, así seguía siendo y sabía que, a pesar de todo, así seguiría siendo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa por él aunque siempre me negara lo único que deseaba a cambio. ¿Qué importaba? No lo hacía a propósito, él no tenía ni idea de mis sentimientos. Era mejor así, prefería tenerlo cerca aunque fuera sólo como amigo. Si se enteraba de lo que sentía por él, probablemente lo perdería para siempre.

Esa tarde, tras despedirnos de la chica, Dean me acompañó hasta mi casa para que cumpliera su parte estudiando conmigo. Mi madre lo adoraba, no podía culparla, ¿cómo no adorarlo? Sin embargo, debo decir que lo adoraba porque no tenía ni idea del demonio que era en realidad. Para ella era un ángel bien portado que cuidaba de mí como si yo fuera su propio hermano. Tal vez le ayudaba a extrañar menos a Gabriel, mi hermano fallecido. Y a Dean yo sabía que le ayudaba a sentirse como en una familia otra vez. Él había perdido a sus padres, su hermano Sam vivía con sus abuelos paternos, pero lo triste aquí era que ellos no quisieron hacerse cargo de la “manzana podrida” de la familia. Así que ellos, Sam y Dean, no se habían visto en años. Dean vivía con un viejo amigo de su padre, Bobby, quien siempre había sido un hombre solitario y dedicado a la bebida. Desde que aceptó hacerse cargo de Dean había cambiado mucho y algunas veces incluso me invitaba a comer con ellos, (básicamente chatarra y alguna cerveza con la condición de no contárselo a mis padres). Es un buen sujeto y sé que quiere mucho a Dean. Fue gracias a él que mi madre jamás se enteró del asunto del table dance.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, cariño? -le preguntó dulcemente mi madre a Dean aquella tarde.  
-Claro, sería un placer -respondió con inimaginable educación.

Subimos a mi alcoba para estudiar. Él, por supuesto, sólo se tiró en mi cama y empezó a hojear una historieta mientras yo sufría y me estresaba por el examen de cálculo. En parte tampoco podía estudiar por la distracción de tenerlo junto a mi, y porque sabía que faltaba poco para que empezara a formular sus preguntas bobas que yo siempre terminaba respondiendo.

-Si pudieras tener algún superpoder -inició con ésta, en aquella ocasión- ¿cuál sería?  
-Super inteligencia -dije sin dudarlo mientras borraba por enésima vez el resultado de mi ecuación.  
-No, hablo de algo que no tengas ya.

Alcé la vista para saber si se estaba burlando de mí pero lo vi muy serio, mirando la historieta y esperando una respuesta de mi parte. ¿Acaso me había hecho un cumplido?

-¿Entonces? -insistió.  
-¿Crees que soy “super inteligente”? -pregunté a mi vez, riendo nerviosamente.   
-Obvio que sí 

Desde la silla de mi escritorio lo contemplé un instante. Estaba recostado boca arriba, sosteniendo con ambas manos la historieta. Su uniforme era un desastre: el pantalón arrugado, la camisa desfajada y los puños arremangados. Se asomaba levemente parte de su abdomen, tuve pensamientos impuros sólo de contemplar ese trozo de la piel que siempre ocultaba, aunque en sí no fuera muy revelador.

-¿Cas? -volvió a insistir con su pregunta- ¡Cas, deja esos malditos libros y hazme caso!  
-¡Ah!… -me sobresalte- No lo sé… ¡Visión de rayos X!   
-Jaja sí -rió de buena gana- para espiar a las chicas en los vestidores. 

Tenía que rematar todo con alguna idea patanesca. O tal vez me parecía así porque a mí no me apetecía espiar a las chicas desnudas. 

-¿Sabes a quién me encantaría espiar? -me dijo, incorporándose y dejando de lado la historieta- A Jo Harvelle.

Me reí y volví a mis ecuaciones. Prefería no poner atención a la sarta de vulgaridades que diría con respecto a esa chica. Le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo pero, aunque ella le coqueteaba por igual, nunca había aceptado tener algo con él. Odio decirlo, pero la chica no era tonta, sabía la clase de hombre que era Dean y sabía que, después de unos cuantos besos en el armario del conserje, la dejaría por otra.

Tristemente Dean era esa clase de hombre. Aunque yo habría dado lo que fuera por esos minutos en el armario, a oscuras, en ese estrecho espacio. Su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, su respiración rozando mi manzana de Adán y sus manos metiéndose suavemente en los bordes de mi ropa interior. Tuve una erección sólo de pensarlo, me vi forzado a salir lo más rápida y discretamente posible. Alcancé a escuchar que Dean preguntaba a dónde iba pero yo apenas pude formular una respuesta. 

Me encerré en el baño. Me vi reflejado en el espejo y sentí vergüenza de mí mismo, del estado de excitación en que me hallaba y de los pensamientos que me habían conducido a ello. Eso no me impidió acariciar mi miembro por encima de la ropa, muy suavemente, y luego de manera directa. Hice todo lo posible para no emitir ni un sólo sonido pero mis manos parecían ser las de otro, con enormes ganas de hacer que me corriera. Lo frote con fuerza y firmeza, con el único pensamiento de Dean y yo, encerrados en ese armario, ambos jadeando, besándonos apasionadamente, la saliva de nuestras bocas mezclada, nuestras lenguas chocando y entrelazándose. No podía más, mis manos eran las suyas y el sudor que me llenaba las sienes eran sus besos, su respiración me recorría en la forma de esa gota que escapó por mi cuello. Entonces decidí decirlo:

-Dean…

Gemí su nombre. Renovados bríos me hicieron frotar con más fuerza mi pene, la velocidad aumentó y todo desembocó en mi clímax con un Dean que en mi mente me pedía que me corriera para él. Fue maravilloso, nunca me había masturbado de aquella manera.

Pasado el placer, comencé a tener miedo de haber sido más ruidoso de lo que creí. Me moje la cara, me arregle y salí lo más relajado posible (y de hecho, lo estaba). En mi habitación yacía Dean, hojeando la historieta por enésima vez. Cuando me vio, me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí -respondí de inmediato.   
-Tu madre dice que bajemos a cenar.  
-Ah, pues vamos.

Salió antes que yo, dejando tras de sí el rastro de su aroma. Acababa de follar con él en mi imaginación y, no obstante, con sólo percibir su aroma, ya quería hacerlo otra vez. 

-¿Cas?

Salí a la fuerza de mis pensamientos y lo miré. Él se había vuelto hacia mí, acercándose de manera peligrosa. Sus manos bajaron hacia el cierre de mis pantalones y yo me puse a temblar. Cerré los ojos y emití un leve gemido.

-Tienes abajo el cierre.

Estuvo a punto de subirlo él mismo, pero se detuvo a centímetros y alejó sus manos en un rápido movimiento. Me regaló una sonrisa burlona y se marchó escaleras abajo. Yo me quedé un rato en el umbral de mi puerta, escuchando mi propia respiración.


	2. ¿Ser directo es lo mejor?

Cuando Dean se quedaba a cenar en mi casa, se creaba una extraña pero cálida atmósfera; supongo que se podría decir que era una atmósfera familiar. Dean hablaba mucho y comía mucho también, podía devorar todo un pay si quería. Mi madre reía de las cosas que decía, incluso reía de su manera de molestarme. No lo hacía con malicia, sólo jugaba y mi madre lo sabía, así que reía con nosotros como si ambos fuéramos sus hijos, contándole nuestras andanzas del día. A veces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la miraba y notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras se le formaban unas arrugas al dibujarse su más amplia sonrisa. Así solía mirarnos a Gabriel y a mí cuando, a la hora de la comida, le hablábamos sobre nuestros juegos y ocurrencias. Gabriel era el que más hablaba y el que resultaba más gracioso, yo siempre fui demasiado tímido, pero mi madre nos miraba a los dos con el mismo amor y la misma calidez. Y de esa misma manera nos miraba a Dean y a mí. Sabía que no trataba de reemplazar a Gabriel ni en su mesa ni en su corazón, pero que de alguna manera se lo recordaba y tal vez le hacía sentir que mi hermano seguía cerca.

Aquella noche, tras la cena, mi madre le sugirió a Dean que pasara la noche en la casa, ya que era tarde y le preocupaba que se marchara solo; yo también insistí en ello.

-No quiero causar molestias -dijo él, tomando su mochila.  
-No digas tonterías -le dije- Quédate. Además, podemos desvelarnos estudiando.  
-Oficialmente, me has quitado las ganas de quedarme -dijo; mi madre sonrió divertida.  
-Quédate, cariño -dijo ella- Háblale a Bobby y avísale. Puedes compartir la cama con Castiel o puedes dormir en el sillón, si lo prefieres. Iré por unas mantas extras.

Cuando mi madre habló de “compartir cama” con Dean, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y recordé lo que había hecho en el baño, pensando en él. Mis nervios se alteraron e hice todo lo posible por controlarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dean había accedido a quedarse, y tras marcar por teléfono a su casa, se unió a mí en la habitación, donde lo esperaba sentado en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-¿Seguirás estudiando? -me preguntó con fastidio.  
-Tal vez… -dije, volviendo la vista a mi cuaderno de notas.  
-Ya sabes lo suficiente, veamos alguna película o una serie.  
-No veré hentai de nuevo -le dije, recordando su colección personal de videos.  
-¿Por qué? -se quejó- ¡Es arte! No lo veo sólo por el sexo, las pantaletas y los enormes pechos.  
-Claro…

Le permití usar mi laptop para que se entretuviera en algo mientras yo continuaba estudiando, aunque sin lograr concentrarme lo suficiente. Lo escuchaba reírse de los videos graciosos que había encontrado en alguna página de internet; también lo escuchaba teclear para responder mensajes en su red social. Me causaba estrés pensar que podía tratarse de alguna admiradora, incluso de la propia Jo Harvelle con la que estaba tan encaprichado. Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que todo se quedó silencioso y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con la laptop sobre su regazo. Miré el reloj: eran las 2:01 a.m., así que decidí dejar el estudio y acercarme a Dean para despertarlo y mandarlo a dormir al sillón. 

Su cabeza casi se resbalaba de la almohada donde había estado apoyada, lo desperté justo a tiempo para que eso no ocurriera. 

-Ve a dormir, Dean -le dije, quitándole la laptop de encima.  
-Dormiré aquí.

Y al decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó sobre mi cama, dejándome un breve espacio. Me sentí tan nervioso que, por varios minutos, no supe qué hacer, si recostarme a su lado o bajar a la sala a dormir en un sillón. 

-Cas, apaga la luz, ¿quieres? -gruñó mi invitado, cubriendo su cara con la cobija.

Me decidí a dormir ahí, así que apagué la luz y me metí en la cama, a su lado, cubriéndome como pude con un trozo de manta que dejó libre. Accidentalmente mi espalda rozó la suya y temblé como un pequeño cachorro asustado, me sentí avergonzado a pesar de que él no estaba despierto para notarlo. Sin embargo, lo peor vino después, cuando me di cuenta de que, por más que lo intentara, no podía conciliar el sueño. Era imposible, teniéndolo junto a mí, en la cama, sobre la almohada en la que descansaba mi cabeza repleta de pensamientos suyos antes de dormir. Comencé a darme cuenta de que, aún si no dormía en toda la noche, no me sentiría mal ni lo lamentaría, me bastaba con saber que mis sábanas tendrían el aroma de su cuerpo.

-Cas…

Lo escuché susurrando mi nombre a eso de las 3:00 a.m.

-Castiel…  
-¿Qué pasa, Dean? -contesté, fingiendo voz adormilada.  
-¿Estás dormido? -preguntó, bobamente.  
-Ajá…

Sentí su cuerpo girando sobre la cama, así que decidí girarme para quedar frente a frente; su cercanía me resultó abrumadora.

-Perdón por despertarte -me dijo- No puedo volver a dormir.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunté.  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…   
-¿Qué es?

Podía percatarme del nerviosismo de su mirada a pesar de que estábamos en penumbras. 

-Bueno, tal vez no sea la gran cosa… -inició- Tal vez no sea nada, pero…  
-¿Ajá? -no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser pero me estaba alterando más los nervios.  
-Es que…  
-¡Dean, dilo de una vez!  
-Creo que… Creo que de verdad…  
-Dean…   
-Creo que de verdad me gusta Jo Harvelle.

Me quedé en blanco y estuve a punto de decirle que iría a dormir al sofá, en la sala. Se había despertado sólo para decirme que le gustaba esa chica, mientras que por mi mente habían pasado mil y un fantasías. Odiaba que jugara conmigo de esa manera, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea del daño que me causaba.

-Que bien -dije con desgano- Díselo mañana.  
-Ah, ojalá fuera tan fácil…  
-Sí, ojalá…

El muy idiota siguió hablando al respecto, no le importó que le dijera que teníamos que dormir, que ya era muy tarde. Incluso me di la vuelta de nuevo para darle a entender que deseaba dormir ya, pero él siguió parloteando:

-¿Qué debería decirle? ¿O qué debería hacer? Normalmente no me lo pregunto, siempre encuentro la manera de conquistar a la chica que sea pero ella es diferente. Tal vez si la invito a salir… Aunque probablemente después querrá formalizar… No sé… Tal vez deba invitarla al baile… Pero qué pasa si quiere que conozca a sus padres…

Llegué a mi límite, había escuchado suficiente.

No fui yo mismo, algo en mi interior me hizo establecer un punto y aparte. Fue como si hubiera activado algún interruptor que ponía a dormir al Castiel habitual, mientras que el Castiel con la fuerza y la determinación que nunca demuestro hubiese emergido de su escondite, de las sombras donde lo tenía recluido.

Me di la vuelta una vez más, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y mi boca clausuró el discurso de la suya con un beso. No fue un beso apasionado, fue un simple roce de labios. Su boca tan sensual cuyo sabor y textura me habían sido ajenos por tanto tiempo, al fin me revelaban un poco de sus secretos. Sus labios eran suaves, los míos se debatían entre alejarse o permitirme un instante más unido a ellos. Finalmente, me forcé a salir de mi fantasía realizada:

-Sé directo con ella -le dije, no sin un poco de amargura- Es lo mejor.   
-Castiel...

Pronunció mi nombre en un susurro apenas audible, estaba estupefacto.

-Buenas noches.

Fue todo cuanto pude decir antes de girar y darle la espalda nuevamente. Hubiera querido que él me abrazara o que me obligara a mirarlo una vez más para continuar besándonos. Por supuesto, no ocurrió. Mi corazón se resquebrajó cuando lo sentí girando sobre el colchón, para darme la espalda también. Me aferré con fuerza a las cobijas y ahogué un sollozo: acababa de arruinarlo todo entre él y yo.


	3. Nada que perder

El sol salió y un nuevo día inició. ¿Qué importancia tiene? Mucha. Significa que besé a Dean y el mundo no se acabó. La Tierra siguió girando sobre su propio eje, la vida siguió su curso y aunque nada ni nadie se vio afectado, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que el mundo se acabara durante la noche.

Al despertar, Dean se había ido. Mi madre me dijo que salió muy aprisa, argumentando que tenía que ir a su casa a darse un baño antes de ir a la escuela. Cuando mi madre le dijo que podía bañarse ahí, él respondió que no quería causar molestias. Todo eso preocupó un poco a mi madre, pero yo estaba tranquilo porque sabía a qué se debía su urgencia por alejarse de mí. Debió ser una tortura para él pasar toda la noche conmigo. Fui un imbécil.

Me preparé y me fui directo a la escuela, repasando para el examen y preparándome mentalmente para ver a Dean. Sin embargo, cuando entré al salón, lo primero que saltó a mi vista fue su asiento vacío, que estaba justo al lado del mío. En seguida apareció nada menos que Jo Harvelle, acompañada de otra chica. En cuanto notaron mi presencia, me preguntaron por Dean.

-No lo sé -respondí.  
-Qué raro. Ustedes siempre están juntos.

“Eso es cosa del pasado”, pensé. No había manera en que pudiera remediar la estupidez que había cometido. 

El maestro hizo acto de presencia y todos tomaron asiento. Cuando empezó a repartir el examen, se abrió la puerta y entró Dean, con su habitual actitud desenfadada; las chicas empezaron a murmurar y sonreír. No era para menos, Dean traía esa chaqueta de cuero que tantos regaños y elogios le había valido. Bajé de inmediato la vista a mi examen, no era bienvenido a admirar semejante monumento a la sensualidad.

-Dean, quítate esa chaqueta y toma asiento, por favor.

El profesor le señaló el lugar que siempre ocupaba, junto a mí, pero Dean se pasó de largo y tomó asiento junto a Jo Harvelle, quien le cuchicheó algo a su amiga. Sin duda notó que había problemas entre nosotros y me sentí casi humillado. Mi único amigo en la escuela me acababa de dar la espalda.

El examen pasó a segundo término, me fue difícil concentrarme. Faltando una media hora para que terminara, me apure a realizar la mayoría de los ejercicios. Cuando se me acabaron las respuestas despegué los ojos de mi examen y miré discretamente hacia Dean; él me devolvió la mirada. No había frialdad en sus ojos, sino una extraña contemplación, cual si tratara de definirme. Luego se distrajo por una pequeña bola de papel que le arrojó Jo y desvío de mí su atención. Al parecer, ella le estaba pasando las respuestas. 

Decidí entregar mi examen, sentí que había llegado a mi límite y no quería empezar a dudar de mis respuestas. Al pasar junto a Jo alcancé a vislumbrar su examen y el enorme error que había cometido en su segundo ejercicio. Sentí la necesidad de advertirle pero entonces ella tapó su examen y me miró despectivamente. Lo lamentaba por aquel pobre tonto, quien sin duda había copiado su error, no por ella, a quien por alguna razón yo no le agradaba.

-Tienen 5 minutos para entregar el examen -dijo el profesor, después de que yo entregara el mío.

Miré hacia donde estaba Dean, quien sin duda había estado observandome nuevamente, pero al percatarse de que yo le devolvía la mirada, se volteó hacia Jo y continuó preguntándole las respuestas del examen. No me quedó más remedio que marcharme, solo.

Salí del salón totalmente abatido, no por la angustia del examen, si no por haber perdido a la persona que más amaba. Mi amistad con Dean se había ido a pique porque yo no había sido capaz de mantener mis impulsos bajo control. Estaba arrepentido a más no poder porque, como bien dije antes, prefería tenerlo solo como amigo antes que perderlo por revelarle mis sentimientos. Pues bien, no había revelado sentimiento alguno pero tras haberlo besado no quedaba mucho por revelar. Justo entonces me di cuenta de que, si el mundo no se había terminado y si ya no tenía nada que perder, lo mejor era tratar de hablar con él. Total, más bajo no podía caer.

Así que esperé afuera del salón hasta que Dean salió acompañado de Jo y de la amiguita de ésta. Al ver que me acercaba a ellos se le borró la sonrisa y se puso pálido.

-Dean -lo llamé- ¿podemos hablar?

Miró a Jo, quien hizo un gesto que denotaba molestia, pero se marchó junto con su amiga. Dean se quedó conmigo, visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa, Castiel?

“Ya no soy Cass… sólo soy Castiel”, pensé con tristeza.

-Quiero que hablemos, pero no aquí.  
-¿Por qué no? -inquirió casi desafiante- Hablemos aquí. Rápido.  
-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté muy preocupado.  
-Yo quisiera saber eso: ¿qué te pasa?  
-Dean, hablemos en otro lado -insistí.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas hacer lo mismo de anoche?

Mi corazón se escondió en algún rincón de mi ser, avergonzado y dolido por la manera en que estaba recordando lo ocurrido. Dean estaba visiblemente molesto, casi no encontraba al que hubiera sido mi amigo por tantos años. Sin embargo, decidí no mostrarme tan débil:

-¿Crees que voy a abusar de ti o algo por el estilo? Lo único que quiero es un poco de privacidad.

Soltó un resoplido de impaciencia y me pidió que lo siguiera hasta la salida del edificio. Caminamos hacia una banca del patio y nos sentamos, él a una considerable distancia de mí. No pude evitar una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó- ¿Qué quieres?  
-Disculparme por lo de anoche -respondí apesadumbrado- Lo siento, Dean. No sé lo que…  
-No mientas, Castiel. Sabías muy bien lo que hacías.   
-Lo que ocurrió fue…  
-No tienes que entrar en detalles -me interrumpió.  
-Déjame explicarte -supliqué.  
-No. Escúchame bien… -soltó otro resoplido y luego continuó- Creo que has confundido las cosas. Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo pero no quiero que eso te haga pensar que puede existir otro tipo de relación entre nosotros.  
-Dean…  
-Déjame continuar. Quiero dejarte en claro que lo ocurrido anoche no se repetirá nunca más porque…   
-¿Por qué…? -pregunté, con temor en la voz.  
-Porque quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.  
-No puedes hacerme esto…  
-¿Por qué no?

Su voz atronadora, cruel y desafiante me partió el corazón, aunado a esas palabras que jamás creí escuchar de su boca. Se puso de pie e insistió:

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque…  
-Porque te amo.

Las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Sólo pude mirar cómo se estrellaban contra Dean. Sus labios se entreabrieron como si fuera a hablar pero no salió ni una sola palabra, sólo se quedó petrificado a causa del estupor. Luego empezó a negar con la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación y me dijo:

-Haré como que no escuché eso.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunté amargamente- ¿Porque soy tu amigo? O es porque soy un hombre.  
-¡Por todo! -estalló- ¿Desde cuando me ocultas ésto?  
-¿Serviría de algo que te lo dijera?  
-No puedo creerlo… -susurró.  
-Pues créelo.

Pero siguió mirándome con auténtica incredulidad. Entonces supe que lo había perdido, lo veía tan lejano, entre nosotros se estaba abriendo un abismo que se hacía más y más grande con cada palabra, con cada mísero segundo que pasaba mirándome como si no me conociera.

-¡Castiel, soy un hombre! -me dijo por fin, con un amplio ademán- Me gustan las chicas, lo sabes bien. Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo pensando en Jo Harvelle, no hay día en que no te diga algo de ella. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías tener algo conmigo?

La respuesta era sencilla: nada. Todo siempre se había limitado a fantasías imposibles, incluso mis esperanzas estaban muertas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mi único error había sido flaquear por un instante y sucumbir ante su encanto, robándole un beso cuya dicha provocada ahora me era arrebatada de la manera más cruel, y por el mismo causante de semejante placer prohibido. 

-¡Dean! 

Jo Harvelle le hablaba a lo lejos, haciéndole señas para que fuera con ella. Al darse cuenta, Dean me miró, casi forzandose a hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero me adelanté a lo que pudiera decir:

-Vete. No te molestaré más. Lo juro.

Asintió ligeramente y luego se marchó, al encuentro con la rubia que tanto le gustaba. Los vi alejarse hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud de estudiantes. Jo miró un par de veces hacia donde yo me encontraba, fue obvio que le preguntó a Dean por lo ocurrido. No sé qué habrá dicho él, porque la chica se echó a reír. 

Yo me quedé un buen rato sentado sobre la banca, contemplando el enorme sitio vacío que había a mi lado. Por dentro, mis heridas sangraban profusamente. Y en el suelo, yacía lo que quedaba de mi corazón, pisoteado y humillado por quien un día lo hiciera latir con tanta intensidad.


	4. Guardaespaldas

Era el infierno en la Tierra pero sólo yo lo sufría. Me quedé completamente solo, no únicamente en la escuela, sino en cada aspecto de mi vida. Donde quiera que iba era el único idiota vagando solitario y lo peor ocurría cuando me encontraba de frente con Dean y con sus nuevos amigos, que prácticamente eran los de Jo o los de otra chica llamada Amara, quien también estaba tras sus huesos. Por lo mismo, me volví un blanco fácil para los bullies, quienes no tardaron en convertirme en su mascota favorita. 

Ahí estaba yo, Castiel, el chico tímido, callado e indefenso; Castiel, el chico que sin importar lo que le hicieras, él jamás te diría algo para defenderse, mucho menos iniciaría una pelea. Así que, además de mis preocupaciones escolares, tenía que preocuparme por no ser convertido en el saco de golpeo de todos los idiotas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que impresionar a sus estúpidas noviecitas golpeando a perdedores como yo. Ya fuera que se me cayera algo en el pasillo o que no les gustara el color de mis ojos, siempre había un motivo por el que me merecía una golpiza. En una de esas ocasiones, me topé con Dirk, el tipo más inepto del mundo, pero por ser mariscal de campo del equipo, tenía el respeto y el temor de todos. A él, en especial, le molestaba mi color de ojos, siempre se burlaba de eso, y en ese funesto día decidió ponerme el pie cuando iba camino a la salida, con varios libros entre las manos. Por supuesto, los libros salieron volando y yo terminé en el piso, rodeado de carcajadas y dedos que me señalaban con desprecio y burla.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu guardaespaldas? -preguntó Dirk, entre risas, codeando a sus compañeros.

Yo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, no de miedo, sino de impotencia, de rabia. Hice el esfuerzo por recobrar mi fortaleza mientras recogía mis cosas, pero uno de los gorilas que acompañaba a Dirk me tiró encima el contenido de su botella, provocando más risas y más burlas; además, uno de mis libros recibió parte del pegajoso líquido, arruinándolo para siempre.

-Déjalo en paz.

Una voz grave y segura se alzó de entre la maraña de risas y chiflidos, haciéndolos callar a todos. 

-¡Oh, el guardaespaldas! -exclamó burlonamente Dirk, mirando a alguien que estaba a mis espaldas -Perdona, creí que ustedes ya había terminado. No era mi intención molestar a tu novio, Winchester.

Un “¡Oh!” de asombro se alzó en voz de los ahí presentes al escuchar las palabras de Dirk. Aproveché que la atención se había desviado de mí para poder recoger mis libros y mis otras pertenencias. Estaba por recoger mi mochila cuando otra mano lo hizo por mí y se ofreció para ayudarme. Era Dean, por supuesto, brindándome su ayuda a pesar de las risitas y chiflidos que se empezaron a escuchar. Una vez de pie, me apartó con un ligero empujón para ir al encuentro con Dirk. El círculo de personas se empezó a ampliar para darles espacio, anticipándose al choque de aquellos dos. Casi sin pensarlo, tomé a Dean del brazo y le pedí que se detuviera, pero él me apartó con brusquedad y siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo frente a Dirk.

-¿Entonces es cierto, Winchester? -preguntó Dirk socarronamente- ¿El “ojiazul” es tu novio?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa amplia e irónica, y era tanto lo que lo conocía que sabía lo que seguía después de ese gesto. Le soltó un puñetazo en plena cara, el cual sacó de combate a Dirk casi de inmediato, pues lo hizo trastabillar hasta que cayó de espaldas, entre sus amigos. Todos festejaron lo ocurrido con vítores y risas, pero en seguida Dirk se incorporó y trató de ir tras Dean para devolverle el golpe. Dudo mucho que lo hubiera logrado, se veía mucho más torpe que de costumbre, pero de todos modos llegó alguien para interponerse. La misma Jo Harvelle, quien hasta hacía poco había sido novia del propio Dirk.

-Apártate, Jo -le dijo el grandulón.  
-No lo haré, ya basta -replicó la chica sin un ápice de temor.  
-Jo, por favor -le pidió Dean, tratando de alejarla.  
-Por favor, -insistió Dirk, burlonamente- déjalo defender a su novio.

Más risas, más señalamientos, más idioteces salidas de aquellas bocas infames. Jo me miró fugazmente, luego miró a Dirk y al final dijo:

-¿Crees que son novios?  
-¿Por qué más sería el guardaespaldas de ese idiota? -respondió Dirk, respaldado por los las risas de sus compañeros.  
-Ya verás si son novios…

Se volvió hacia Dean y le plantó tremendo beso en los labios. Dirk se quedó mudo de la estupefacción mientras que el relajo se reanudaba a su alrededor. Dean le correspondió efusivamente, olvidándose de la pelea, de los gritos… y de mí, por supuesto. Contemplé la escena de principio a fin, mis ojos no podían apartarse de esa imagen, quizá porque mi mente aún no podía procesarla. Con dolor los vi separarse y mirarse fijamente a los ojos, mientras que una sonrisa nacía en los labios de Dean.

El griterío había llamado la atención de los profesores y otras autoridades, por lo que la multitud se empezó a dispersar cuando vieron que llegaban por Dean y Dirk para conducirlos a la oficina del director. Jo se despidió de él con una sonrisa juguetona, para después unirse a su grupo de amigos. Yo aproveché toda la conmoción para salir huyendo de ahí.

Corrí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca en mi vida. Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, con los libros entre los brazos y la mochila saltando en mi espalda a cada zancada que daba. Corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento, hasta tropezar con la banqueta y volver a quedar en el suelo, con los libros abiertos y a punto de perder las hojas. Entonces, lo sentí: la humedad del llanto anegando mis ojos y desbordándose en un furioso caudal sobre mis mejillas.


	5. El salón de música

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi fanfic y dejar algunos kudos.   
> Nos leemos pronto ^^

Dean Winchester y Jo Harvelle estaban juntos al fin, aquello era como el cuento de hadas de la preparatoria. Muchos lo comentaban, otros estaban felices al respecto (porque, según escuché, querían que fueran nombrados “la pareja más linda” en el anuario) y otros más (concretamente, chicas) estaban en contra de dicha unión. 

¿Y yo? ¿Cuál era mi posición? 

Pasé la noche más infernal de mi vida, haciéndome a la idea de que Dean ya no era mi amigo y de que no tenía esperanza alguna con él. Finalmente su mayor anhelo se había vuelto realidad: Jo Harvelle lo había besado frente a toda la preparatoria, demostrando que estaba de verdad interesada en él. Sin embargo, dejando atrás mi dolor, no podía negar que estaba feliz por él e incluso acepté que hacían una bonita pareja. Después de todo, ella era una chica muy bonita, no podía compararse con nadie… menos conmigo. Así que no estaba en contra de su unión, más bien estaba feliz por él. Si Jo era a quien él quería, yo respetaba eso. 

Me esforcé por no ser una molestia, así que en cuanto terminaban las clases, salía a toda prisa del salón y evitaba los sitios donde sabía que podía encontrarlos; a veces incluso me saltaba el almuerzo o comía algo a escondidas en la biblioteca, mientras estudiaba. Había pasado de ser el mejor amigo de uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria a saco de boxeo de los que me molestaban y, finalmente, me había convertido en un fantasma. Tras el incidente entre Dean y Dirk, nadie se atrevió a molestarme otra vez pero eso implicó ignorarme del todo. Por supuesto yo también contribuí demasiado, pasando el menor tiempo posible en los pasillos o en los salones y más en mi rincón de la biblioteca, pero era algo doloroso. Incluso mi madre lo había notado y me preguntaba constantemente por Dean. Tuve que mentirle, diciéndole que Dean había conseguido un empleo y que no podía visitarnos más por falta de tiempo. No me atreví a decirle que ya no éramos amigos o hubiera hecho toda clase de preguntas incómodas cuya respuesta no podía conocer jamás.

Un mes después, mi madre seguía preguntándome por Dean, pero su tono me dejaba ver que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. No obstante, nunca profundizó en el tema, tal vez también se daba cuenta de que me resultaba doloroso. 

Por aquellos días comenzó a llover mucho y hubo un día en especial en que la lluvia no aminoraba y no podía marcharme a casa. Así que me puse a vagar un poco por la biblioteca y otros sitios del edificio hasta que di con el aula de música. Normalmente estaba ocupada, pero en aquel momento la encontré desierta y no pude resistir las ganas de entrar y sentarme ante el piano. Mi madre me había dado lecciones desde muy pequeño, pero por problemas financieros había vendido nuestro viejo piano, el cual había pertenecido a mi abuelo y a mi padre. Así que me quedé sin instrumento para practicar, tuve miedo de olvidar todo lo aprendido con el pasar de los años. Sin embargo, al sentarme aquella tarde en el banquillo y deslizar mis dedos por las teclas, sentí una chispa recorriendo mis manos, supe que aún recordaba cómo se hacía y que había estado esperando poder volver a tocar.

Interpreté Tristesse (Étude In E Major, Op. 10 No. 3), de Chopin.

No era un virtuoso, a lo mejor ni siquiera tenía talento, pero me había gustado tanto tomar esas lecciones con mi madre que, quizá de haber conservado el piano y haber perseverado en la práctica, mí ejecución de aquella tarde hubiera sido magistral. Sólo una cosa pudo arruinar ese momento de intimidad entre la música y yo: Dean Winchester.

Abrió la puerta del salón y estuvo a punto de caer con todo y Jo… No, momento, aquella chica no era Jo Harvelle. Era una castaña muy bonita, llamada Amara, otra de sus tantas admiradoras. Habían entrado besuqueandose, supongo que pretendían usar el salón como guarida para esconderse de Jo mientras se toqueteaban. Dean había interrumpido mi concierto privado sólo para demostrar que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, que no estaba tan enamorado de Jo y que seguía siendo el mismo patán del que yo estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado.

-Oh…- Amara se quedó muda al verme y luego se echó a reír; finalmente dijo- ¿Te importaría darnos unos minutos a solas?

Ya iba a levantarme del banquillo cuando escuché a Dean decir con firmeza:

-No. Mejor busquemos otro lugar.

Amara se encogió de hombros y salió de la estancia, visiblemente molesta. Dean me dedicó una intensa y extraña mirada antes de salir. Me dio la impresión de que quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía; luego se marchó junto con la chica, dejándome solo con el más atronador de los silencios. Mis ganas de tocar el piano se habían esfumado aquella tarde y al mirar por la ventana me di cuenta de que ya no llovía con tanta intensidad, así que me marché.

Al día siguiente volví a quedarme hasta tarde en el salón de música, lo mismo hice al otro día y al otro, hasta que se cumplió una semana. Estaba feliz de haberme reencontrado con el piano, pero sobre todo estaba feliz de tener algo que me apartaba del dolor y de la soledad. Así que poco importaba si era bueno o no, si tenía talento o no, lo único valioso era que podía arroparme en una suave manta de notas musicales que me confortaba y me daba el calor y la tranquilidad que ya no encontraba en mi vida.

Una de aquellas tardes, irrumpió Jo Harvelle en la estancia, causándome un gran sobresalto. Al mirarla noté que estaba visiblemente molesta, buscaba con la mirada en todo el salón, yo fui lo último en que se detuvo y me preguntó:

-¿Está Dean aquí?  
-No -respondí molesto. 

“Como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio que él y yo ya no pasamos tiempo juntos”, pensé.

-Me dijeron que lo vieron recargado en la puerta de este salón.

Me quedé atónito cuando escuché eso. Jo me siguió mirando inquisitivamente, pero cuando notó que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, sacudió la cabeza con desesperación y salió de ahí, azotando la puerta. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Que Dean había estado afuera del salón todo ese tiempo, escuchándome tocar, quizá? No, eso no podía ser, no tenía sentido alguno. Lo pensé por unos minutos, mientras que afuera iniciaba con lentitud y ritmo la lluvia. Entonces decidí volver al piano.

Volví a colocar los dedos en las teclas y justo cuando iba a comenzar la melodía desde donde me interrumpió Jo, escuché alboroto en el pasillo y la puerta del salón se abrió con estrépito, haciéndome saltar una vez más. Dean Winchester había entrado, se veía agitado, como si hubiera corrido una considerable distancia. Afuera, Jo Harvelle golpeó la puerta y le exigió que saliera. Dean se puso el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la boca, dándome a entender que guardara silencio. Jo insistió algunos minutos más, hasta que se dio por vencida y se marchó, no sin antes decirle a Dean que podía irse a la mierda. Sin duda había descubierto su aventura con Amara.

Cuando Jo se marchó, Dean soltó un resoplido de alivio y cerró los ojos, casi estuvo a punto de deslizarse por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo. Yo me levanté del banquillo no sin frustración, aceptando que mi momento a solas se había terminado. Recogí mi mochila del suelo y caminé hasta la puerta, que por desgracia aún seguía bloqueada por Dean. Abrió los ojos al verme frente a él.

Lo evité y fui directo a la cerradura de la puerta, pero él se interpuso; hizo lo mismo cuando traté de ir por el otro lado. Me quedé convertido en estatua cuando vi sus ojos tan intensamente clavados en mí. Había dejado de ser un fantasma para volver a ser el chico que temblaba como un cachorro asustado. Hacía tanto que no estaba tan cerca de él, hacía tanto que no nos mirábamos a los ojos; quizá aquello era demasiado para mí, pero aparentemente no para él, ya que estaba tan tranquilo, con ese aire de superioridad que tanto odiaba pero que tanto me atraía también.

-¿Podrías quitarte de la puerta, por favor? -le pedí, tratando de sonar tranquilo.  
-Podría, pero no quiero -respondió- Antes tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Si es por Jo, no te preocupes -le dije, recuperando un poco de sangre fría- No le diré que estás aquí y tampoco le diré que te vi con Amara.  
-¿Lo juras? -me preguntó, dando un paso hacia mí.  
-No tengo por qué. Es que ni siquiera me importa -le respondí de manera impulsiva; estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera pensar claramente.

Aprovechando que se había alejado de la puerta, traté de darle la vuelta y poder salir del salón, pero me detuvo del brazo. Justo eso quería evitar: su contacto. Si su cercanía de por sí ya era intoxicante, sentir su contacto me haría perder mi relativa tranquilidad. Con cierto dolor lo aparté de mí y volví a emprender la huída, pero se me olvidó que Dean siempre tenía sus trucos y sus juegos. Así que me quitó la mochila en un rápido movimiento y se fue con ella a un apartado rincón del salón, a donde tuve que seguirlo, pidiéndole que me la devolviera. Entonces recordé que así nos habíamos hecho amigos: él siempre me quitaba mis cosas y tenía que perseguirlo para que me las devolviera; un día me harté y le puse tremendo puñetazo en la cara, por lo cual me mandaron a detención junto con él y fue cuando comenzamos a platicar y a llevarnos bien. Me sentí estúpido recordando eso mientras trataba de recuperar mi mochila otra vez.

-Te la devolveré cuando me escuches -me dijo, tomando asiento en el banquillo del piano.  
-¿Qué quieres? -pregunté, tras soltar un resoplido de resignación.  
-Que me ayudes.

Una sonrisa afloró en mis labios y se convirtió rápidamente en una irónica carcajada. Dean puso cara de fastidio y sonrió amargamente; me dijo:

-Sí, ya sé que no estoy en posición de pedir tu ayuda, sé que las cosas no han estado nada bien…  
-¿Nada bien? -lo interrumpí; había recuperado la sangre fría por completo, me había vuelto inmune a su cercanía y a sus encantos- Dean, ya ni siquiera somos amigos, ¿lo olvidas? Porque de hecho fuiste tú quien así lo quiso. Hemos sido un par de desconocidos por semanas y ahora decides que necesitas mi ayuda… Creo que deberías buscar a alguien más.  
-Cas…  
-Castiel, por favor -repliqué, ofendido y, en cierto modo, muy dolido.  
-¡Muy bien... Castiel! -exclamó desesperado y enojado- Te pido tu ayuda porque… no hay nadie más a quien pueda pedírsela. No confío en nadie.  
-Tampoco en mí. ¿Te recuerdo por qué?  
-Castiel, ya basta, no es…-se levantó del banquillo, dejando en el suelo mi mochila.  
-Porque te declaré mis sentimientos -estallé- ¡Ah, después de haberte besado, por cierto! Desde entonces decidiste que no podíamos ser amigos, te sentiste tan terriblemente acosado por mí que ni siquiera querías hablar conmigo a solas.   
-¡Castiel, basta! -alzó la voz, blandiendo el dedo índice hacia mí.  
-Dejaste de confiar en mí -continué- pero como ahora nadie puede ayudarte porque nadie es realmente tu amigo, entonces vienes y dices que sólo en mí confías. ¿Y sabes que haré?   
-Alguna estupidez de la que vas a arrepentirte -me amenazó.  
-Quizá -me reí- pero aún así te mandaré a la mierda.

Tomé mi mochila del suelo y salí corriendo hacia la puerta del salón. Poco antes de llegar, Dean alcanzó a jalar una de las asas de mi mochila y me hizo tropezar y caer penosamente. Traté de levantarme pero me sujetó por las piernas, ante lo cual incluso traté de patearlo. Me di la vuelta, hasta quedar boca arriba y él se colocó encima de mí, a horcajadas. Aún luchaba por librarme de él, por lo que, en mis desesperados manoteos, lo alcancé en la mejilla, propinándole una ruidosa cachetada. 

Me quedé petrificado por el miedo, queriendo remediar el daño causado pero sin tener manera de hacerlo. Ladeó el rostro por la fuerza de mi mano y luego lo regresó lentamente a su posición. Con ambas manos me sometió por las muñecas y con sus verdes ojos sometió a los míos, que sin duda rezumaban terror y arrepentimiento. 

Nos quedamos en esa posición por lo que fueron minutos tan largos como horas. El salón era enorme, sólo lo llenaban el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas a causa de la lucha que habíamos sostenido. Estábamos en una semi penumbra, ninguna luz estaba encendida y afuera seguía nublado y lluvioso. Sentía las muñecas rígidas a causa de la tensión y del fuerte agarre de Dean. Una vez consciente de ello, decidí empezar a relajarlas y junto con ellas, al resto de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, Dean no me soltó, ni siquiera disminuyó un poco su fuerza. Sus ojos siguieron sobre los míos pero habían dejado de verse furiosos. El verde intenso de sus pupilas se derramó sobre mi rostro, me estaba contemplando como nunca lo había visto hacerlo. 

-Dean… -musité.

Iba a pedirle que se quitara de encima pero me había quedado sin voz, mis labios apenas y se movieron cuando pronuncié su nombre. Él se estremeció levemente, tras lo cual pensé que por fin me dejaría libre, mas no lo hizo. Lo vi dubitativo por un par de segundos y entonces… 

Me besó.

Gloriosos fueron los segundos durante los cuales sus labios oprimieron a los míos en un beso húmedo, suave y casi tímido. Fue un beso parecido al que yo le había dado aquella noche, estando en mi cama, pero había una remarcable diferencia: él lo había iniciado. Fueron sus labios los que buscaron los míos y se abrieron sobre ellos, los probaron y luego se separaron con un suave tronido. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos pero gracias a ello pude percatarme de que él sí lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

-Ah… -parecía bastante aterrado y sin saber qué decir.

Se levantó rápidamente, cual si tuviera resortes en pies y manos. Ni siquiera me ayudó a incorporarme, yo lo hice solo, mientras él me contemplaba con terror; comprendí que no lo hacía por mí, sino porque le horrorizaba lo que acababa de hacer.

-Dean… -dije, para tratar de calmarlo.  
-Me tengo que ir- dijo él, dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta y tropezando con mi mochila; me la entregó y volvió a decir- Me tengo que ir. Adiós.


	6. Cielo e Infierno

Del infierno al cielo a través de un beso. Sí, es la única frase que realmente se acerca a describir lo que sentí después de que Dean me besó. Aún si después huyó como la Cenicienta del baile, el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos ya había dejado su huella indeleble en mi mente y en mi corazón. Me volvió la vida al cuerpo, pero con ello también volvieron las esperanzas, que no son más que armas de doble filo. 

En ese momento, sin embargo, no me preocupaba salir herido una vez más, tan sólo quería aferrarme a lo que había sentido en el salón de música, con Dean sometiendome de esa manera. Era la pureza con la que me besó lo que me mantenía con las ilusiones en alto. El hecho de que hubiera dudado antes de hacerlo y que hubiera cerrado los ojos mientras nuestros labios se unieron, todo parecía un sueño, una fantasía hecha realidad.

Era tal mi felicidad y euforia…

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela con renovado ímpetu. Nada me importaba, ni las miradas despectivas, los empujones e incluso evite estoicamente un balonazo en clase de gimnasia. Seguramente eso mantuvo a mi cerebro adormecido para no darme cuenta de que Dean no había aparecido en ninguna clase ni lo había visto en ningún lado. Después del mediodía, una punzada de incomodidad empezó a molestarme, haciéndose más constante y atrayendo pensamientos nada agradables. No obstante, traté de ignorarlos y seguir positivo. Al menos, hasta que encontré a Jo, quien con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, me gritó:

-Tú sabías todo, ¿cierto?  
-¿Saber qué? -pregunté, sintiendo que el alma se me había ido a los pies.  
-¡Qué Dean estaba engañándome con Amara!

Me quedé pasmado. Sabía que la engañaba, pero lo que me preocupaba era saber de qué manera lo había descubierto. En eso, apareció Dean.

-¡Jo, espera! -le pidió, desesperado- Hablemos.  
-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, sólo eres un maldito hijo de puta! Te crees muy rudo y muy cool, pero no eres más que un patético hombrecillo en busca de atención. ¡No vuelvas a mirarme, siquiera!

Quienes estaban alrededor y escucharon lo que Jo le dijo a Dean, empezaron a burlarse y a hacer comentarios por lo bajo. Miré a Dean, estaba al borde de soltar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, pero su orgullo había sido herido por las palabras de Jo, dejándolo mudo del dolor y de la ira. Clavó en mí sus bellos ojos antes de marcharse, casi me sentí herido por el filo de su mirada. Enseguida de que se fue, Amara apareció triunfante por el pasillo; me dedicó un gesto despectivo y continuó su camino hasta su casillero, donde varias chicas la rodearon, ansiosas por enterarse de todo el chisme.

No soporté estar más tiempo ahí, así que salí corriendo detrás de Dean. Creí haberlo perdido pero entonces pude verlo subiendo las escaleras que conducían al salón de música. Lo alcancé justo cuando cerraba la puerta; adentro, las clases aún no iniciaban, por lo que el salón estaba vacío.

-Dean -lo llamé.   
-Lárgate -me gritó.  
-Dean, sal de ahí -insistí, pegando el rostro a la puerta.  
-Dije que te largues. No quiero hablar con nadie, mucho menos contigo.  
-Pero… -cuando dijo eso, me sentí herido, pero seguí insistiendo- Sólo quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte.

Silencio. Pegué el oído a la puerta para poder detectar cualquier indicio de movimiento. Después, cuando estaba a punto de volver a llamarle, Dean abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar por la fuerza.

-Dean…  
-¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿A qué?   
-Quiero saber qué ocurrió… saber si puedo hacer algo por ti…  
-Oh, ya has hecho demasiado, gracias -dijo sarcástico- Ahora vete.  
-Dean, escuché lo ocurrido… y escuché lo que te dijo Jo…  
-¿Y quieres ocupar su lugar?

Estaba insoportable. Su rostro había adoptado una sombría expresión que hubiera atemorizado a cualquiera, menos a mí. Lo encontraba tan atractivo que casi me olvidaba de lo hiriente y grosero que se estaba mostrando.

-Sólo quiero…  
-Ayudarme, ya lo dijiste. No necesito ayuda de nadie. No es la primera vez que una chica me manda a la mierda por besarme con otra. Tampoco será la última.  
-Creí que en serio te importaba Jo…  
-¿Lo de ayer no te enseñó nada? 

No pude ocultar lo perturbado que me dejó esa frase. Dean continuó:

-Castiel, me conoces mejor que nadie. Ya deberías saber que me besuqueo con quien sea y eso no significa que esté enamorado ni mucho menos.   
-¿Qué? -fue todo cuanto pude articular.  
-Por eso estas aquí, ¿no? Pensaste que después de lo de ayer, correría a tus brazos y te haría una declaración de amor frente a todos. Pues lamento romper tu burbuja. Si arruinar las cosas con Jo no me costó nada, ¿acaso crees que contigo sería diferente?  
-Cállate.

Por más que traté, mis lágrimas empezaron a reunirse hasta que fueron tantas que salieron al menor parpadeo. Di varios pasos hacia atrás, me topé con la puerta y me quedé ahí atrapado ya que mi mano no era capaz de hallar el picaporte a tientas. Dean se acercó y apoyó sus manos sobre la puerta, acorralandome con sus brazos. No me atreví a alzar la mirada, ni siquiera a moverme. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos.

-Sabías que esto era una mala idea -musitó él, cerca de mi oído.

“Lo sabía, claro que sí”, pensé con dolor.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -le pregunté. 

Al hacerlo, le dirigí una mirada enfurecida. Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y lo aparté bruscamente. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, me detuvo del brazo. En su mirada aún había rastros de ira, pero más que nada había contrariedad. Iba a decir algo, lo supe porque abrió la boca y emitió una sílaba, pero llegó el profesor junto con sus alumnos, dispuestos a ocupar el salón. De inmediato me soltó y salí corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me había lanzado de vuelta al infierno del que me había liberado con su beso. Mas, ¿para qué culparlo? Si en algo tuvo razón fue al decirme que yo lo conocía mejor que nadie. Yo lo vi jugar con tantas mujeres, enamorarlas, hacerles creer mil cosas para luego, al igual que a mí, “reventarles la burbuja”, ya fuera engañandolas con otra o simplemente revelando que él nunca quiso nada serio con ellas. Ese era Dean Winchester, el chico que no tenía corazón para nadie, pero que podría darte algunos instantes de felicidad entre sus brazos, si realmente le gustabas. 

Aquí entra una cuestión interesante: ¿por qué me había besado? Si definitivamente yo no cumplía con sus requisitos, empezando porque soy un hombre, entonces ¿para qué besarme? Estaba encadenado a esa maldita interrogante porque, aunque todo apuntaba a lo contrario, yo seguí albergando una minúscula esperanza de que ese beso hubiera significado algo.


	7. Metallica con piano

Mirando a través de la ventana del salón de música, me preguntaba si en algún momento podría volver a concentrarme para tocar el piano. Veía la lluvia caer sobre los estudiantes que corrían de un lado a otro, buscando refugio o cubriéndose con sus mochilas y abrigos. Reían y gritaban, se molestaban unos a otros saltando sobre los charcos para empapar a sus amigos y algunos más aprovecharon para cubrir con su paraguas a la persona que les gustaba. ¿Cómo podían ellos ser tan felices con tan poco? Quería ser como ellos. 

Irónicamente fue ese repentino sentimiento de infelicidad lo que me produjo la inspiración necesaria para volver a concentrarme en el piano. Y toqué como nunca lo había hecho, con vehemencia y con furia, pero también con un amor y una melancolía que sólo la música era capaz de expresar. En ese momento sólo existía la partitura, el piano y yo, viviendo en el mágico mundo que las notas habían creado a nuestro alrededor. Era un mundo sin cabida para nadie más porque no era necesario. No obstante, fue invadido por el más grande y peligroso de los conquistadores. Uno que ya había conquistado mis otros mundos y ahora quería quitarme también ese.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dean? -pregunté, azotando los dedos de ambas manos contra las teclas; la magia se había esfumado.  
-Escuchando música.

No, no me escuchaba a mi: tenía puestos los audífonos y había estado todo ese tiempo sentado a una considerable distancia de mí; no sé cómo no lo escuché entrar, debí estar muy concentrado.

-Vete, por favor - le pedí.  
-¿Por qué? -me preguntó, quitándose un audífono- Vete tú, si tanto te molesta. Es un salón libre.  
-Es el único lugar donde puedo estar solo -le dije, tratando de mantener la calma para no explotar- ¡Vete de aquí!

Volvió a colocarse el audífono, abrió una revista y se puso a hojearla como si nada. Me dejó ahí temblando del enojo pero no le di el gusto de marcharme. Tomé nuevamente mi lugar frente al piano y empecé a tocar, procurando olvidarme de que él estaba ahí. Cuando casi lograba recuperar mi concentración del todo, le subió el volumen a su música; podía escucharla a pesar de que sólo se trataba de unos audífonos. Estaba escuchando a Metallica. Recordé que, cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso, le daba por tararear Metallica. Mas no era algo que me importara así que respondí a su ataque sonoro tocando con más fuerza y volumen.

Se quitó un audífono y me dijo:

-¿Podrías bajar el volumen de tu concierto?   
-Es un salón libre -respondí, atento a la partitura- Si te molesta, lárgate.

Estaba complacido por haberle devuelto sus malditas palabras, tanto que no me di cuenta de que se había puesto en pie. Seguí tocando con estridencia, ignorando sus reclamos, hasta que se acercó, tomó mis partituras y las despedazo frente a mis ojos. ¿Qué hice? Rompí sus audífonos y poco me faltó para estrellar contra el suelo su reproductor de MP3. 

-¿Qué hiciste? -me gritó- Ya verás qué no es lo único que te puedo romper…

Me derribó de un puñetazo que me produjo gran dolor e incluso me hizo sangrar de la nariz, pero fue una experiencia liberadora. Fue como quitarle el seguro a una granada. Me levanté, me limpié la sangre con el dorso de la mano y me lancé sobre él para propinarle un puñetazo de igual intensidad. Tenía tanto que decirle al muy hijo de puta que preferí que mis puños hablaran por mi. Enseguida de mi golpe inicial, le propine otros dos y no miento si digo que me dolía lastimar un rostro tan hermoso como el de Dean pero él se lo había buscado.

Inicialmente se quedó pasmado pero poco me duró ese gusto, se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a atacarme, con mayor fuerza y coraje que la primera vez. Hice lo que pude para evadir y conectar golpes, soporté estoicamente hasta que le di una patada en la entrepierna. Fue totalmente accidental, de verdad no tenía esa intención, pero de cualquier forma lo dejé fuera de combate. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras yo me ponía en pie para ir a ver si estaba bien.

-Déjame en paz -fue lo que alcancé a entender mientras se retorcía, con ambas manos sobre la parte de su cuerpo que más le enorgullece.  
-Dean, ¿quieres que…?  
-¡No! -dijo tajantemente, poniéndose de pie casi al instante; no sé qué se imaginó que iba a sugerir- Estoy bien, sólo aléjate.

No lo estaba. Se sentó en el banquillo del piano y soltó un resoplido, agachó la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su expresión de dolor. Me senté a su lado y cuando vi que tenía intenciones de levantarse, le dije:

-Tranquilo, no voy a golpearte, princesa.  
-Hijo de puta… -murmuró.

Mas no se levantó. Se quedó ahí sentado, emitiendo ocasionales quejidos de dolor. Yo puse las manos sobre las teclas del piano pero como me había quedado sin partituras, decidí improvisar. Dean reconoció de inmediato las primeras notas de la canción y se volvió hacia mí. Pasado el intro, empecé a cantar tímidamente, él lo hizo con pasión y espontaneidad. Era “Enter Sandman”, de Metallica. Solíamos cantarla a todo pulmón, sobre un viejo Impala que estaba en la chatarrería de Bobby. Dean soñaba con poder reparar ese auto y conducirlo por el país, con Metallica y todas sus bandas favoritas sonando en el estéreo.

“Say your prayers, little one  
Don’t forget, my son  
To include everyone

Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the Sandman he comes”***

Cuando menos lo esperábamos, ya estábamos cantando al unísono, agitando nuestras cabezas al ritmo de la música y Dean terminó ofreciendo un magistral solo de guitarra en el aire que fue la cereza en el pastel. Todo era simple de nuevo, todo era espontaneidad y tonterías, como esas tardes sobre el viejo Impala, bebiendo cerveza a escondidas e imaginando un futuro ideal. Volvimos a ser amigos, nos miramos a los ojos y reímos mientras nuestras voces salían desafinadamente de nuestras gargantas, la de Dean muy a propósito porque sabía que me hacía reír. Al final, mantuvimos una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada que nos había conectado se hizo profunda e intensa.

-Te he extrañado, idiota -me dijo.

Y no supe si fue por la emoción del momento o lo decía en serio, pero sus palabras le dieron calidez a mi frío corazón. 

-Y yo a ti -respondí temeroso de que pudiera interpretarlo mal y volver a hacerme uno de sus dramas.

Estábamos muy cerca, hombro con hombro sobre el banquillo del piano, nuestros ojos vagando aquí y allá pero siempre regresando con los del otro. Su sonrisa perduró, no pude dejar de verla, era la sonrisa más hermosa en los labios más perfectos, ¡y hacía tanto que no podía contemplarla! Mas yo sabía que todo eso lo incomodaba, por lo que aparte la vista de él y me concentre en un punto lejano del salón. La atmósfera cálida que habíamos creado con nuestros cantos estaba por llegar a su fin, no quería arruinarla diciendo o haciendo algo estúpido; la disfrutaría hasta el final. Dean también la aprovechó, pero sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Cuando me percaté de ello, volví el rostro y sus ojos se dirigieron a mis labios. Su mano se posó en mi mejilla para guiarme hacia él y nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo. Hubo un roce inicial, tímido y lento, tan suave como una caricia; después, compartimos otra mirada. El verde caudal de sus ojos se unió al azul de los míos y desembocaron en un mar en calma. No parpadeamos, todo se redujo a contemplarnos mientras los latidos de nuestros corazones componían una melodía que iba en crescendo. Miré sus labios y él miró los míos una vez más, acercándonos poco a poco, hasta que volvimos a besarnos. Sólo que esta vez pude sentir la humedad de su boca en la mía, sus bellos y sensuales labios moviéndose en torno a los míos, en una danza que se hacía más intensa. Tímidamente introduje mi lengua, la cual fue bien recibida por él. Me permitió conocer a la suya y fue entonces cuando el choque de bocas de convirtió en un auténtico beso pasional. Sentí un rico hormigueo recorriendo mi espina dorsal, bajando con gran rapidez. A la vez se activó en mi cerebro (la parte que aún razonaba) una advertencia que, gracias a su intermitencia, logró que me detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó Dean, con voz agitada. Sonó tan sexy que casi me arrepentí de haberme detenido.  
-Ah… esto no está bien, Dean.  
-Jaja, creo que esa es mi línea.

Había en su risa algo tan sincero y natural que casi pensé en pasarlo por alto y reanudar el beso. Pero dados los antecedentes con ese hombre, debía tener cuidado.

-No puedo pasar por lo mismo contigo, Dean.  
-¿A qué te refieres?

Se había dado la vuelta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el banquillo del piano. Sus piernas rozaban las mías y me producían un cosquilleo que apenas podía controlar. Una parte de mí quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero otra quería quedarse y abusar de ese momento de debilidad o de idiotez. Tal vez no me fuera a topar con una oportunidad semejante nunca más.

-No sé a qué atenerme contigo -le dije.  
-Ni yo contigo.  
-¡Eso no es verdad! -salté- Yo te dije que…

Volvió a besarme, y al hacerlo me atrajo hacia él con sus brazos. Me hallaba en una posición incómoda, no sólo en lo referente a la situación, si no a la manera en que estaba sentado. Así que me levanté y me dije a mi mismo: “Si no hace nada para detenerme, me voy. Si lo hace, me quedo”. Estuve un rato de pie frente a él, sólo mirándolo. Después me di la vuelta pero en eso sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo. Dean me hizo volver a sentarme sobre el banco, a horcajadas esta vez. Con sus brazos me atrajo hacia él, mis piernas quedaron una a cada lado suyo, mi entrepierna se rozaba ligeramente con la suya. Cuando volví a mirarlo a los ojos, no pude resistirme y lo besé. Mis brazos lo rodearon, los suyos seguían alrededor de mi cintura, fuertemente apretados. 

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello, sus labios se abrieron sobre mi piel y la besaron, lo cual traté de impedir. 

-No, Dean… ah…  
-Castiel… -dijo él, agitado- tu aroma es tan distinto… tiene algo que me…

No tuvo que explicar nada más, de inmediato sentí un creciente bulto entre sus piernas. Me separé un poco de él y miré hacia abajo: su erección era visible, a la par de la mía. Llevé mi mano izquierda hasta su entrepierna y empecé a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Él me clavó una mirada febril, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a besarme el cuello.

Emití una serie de gemidos en respuesta a sus besos. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta y trazaron caricias descontroladas, incluso sentí el paso de sus uñas por mis costados, haciendo que me retorciera. Interpuse mis manos en su pecho para intentar separarme de él, pero no lo logré. Antes bien él se alejó de mi cuello y volvió a buscar mis labios, los cuales le ofrecí ansiosamente. Dean estaba realmente caliente, igual que yo. Mi respiración agitada en su boca, nuestras entrepiernas rozandose, sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda y mis dedos suavemente enroscados en sus cabellos, todo era una sinfonía de cuerpos que iba aumentando de intensidad.

-Dean, basta… -gemí- No… no puedo…  
-Ojalá pudiera detenerme 

Posó en mí sus sensuales ojos verdes y me pasó una mano por el cabello. 

-¿En qué momento decidiste que ésto estaba bien? -le pregunté.  
-En el momento en que extrañé tus labios, desde la última vez que te besé.

Se me detuvo el corazón con esas palabras. Me quedé pasmado, contemplando ese par de hermosos ojos que seguían transmitiendo excitación y deseo, pero había algo más en ellos, algo menos carnal y más sentimental, más puro y sincero. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y deposité un beso en sus labios. 

-Si estás jugando conmigo, puedes detenerte justo ahí -dije temeroso.  
-No juego contigo -me dijo seriamente- Pero temo iniciar algo peligroso.  
-¿Como qué?  
-Ya sabes qué…  
-¿Amor?  
-Ni lo menciones.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Con un solo beso me estas volviendo loco. No quiero ni pensar qué pasaría si… 

Suspiré ruidosamente.

-¿A qué le temes tanto? -le pregunté, desafiante.  
-A ti.  
-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Soltó un resoplido en señal de desesperación. Me hizo levantarme del banquillo para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo. Dejó mi pregunta en el aire y prefirió ir a recoger sus pertenencias, se estaba alistando para irse.

-Dean, ¿por qué a mí? -insistí- ¿Qué es lo que no…  
-¡No quiero enamorarme!

Me quedé estupefacto con aquella respuesta. Dean caminó hacia mí, me tomó de la barbilla y añadió:

-Pero cuando te veo, siento que es solo cuestión de tiempo que suceda. Y me da terror siquiera imaginarlo.  
-Bésame -le pedí, logrando sorprenderlo- Del peligro desatado nos ocuparemos después.  
-Castiel…  
-Tienes miedo, dijiste. Pero yo ya no tengo nada que perder.  
-¿Qué hay de tu corazón? Con un idiota como yo, puedes perderlo en un instante.  
-Ya lo he perdido… Desde la primera vez que te vi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Éste fragmento pertenece a la canción "Enter Sandman", de Metallica.  
> Para quien tenga curiosidad, de verdad existe una versión en piano de ésta canción. Pertenece al album llamado "Pianotarium", que contiene covers de Metallica en piano. El artista es Scott D. Davis.


	8. El violinista del diablo

Se acercaban los exámenes finales, así que entre eso y Dean, tenía muy pocos momentos para relajarme. Por lo mismo, no podía asistir tan seguido al salón de música, pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando. A veces Dean me acompañaba, el pánico se estaba apoderando de él aunque tratara de ocultarlo, comenzaba a dudar de si aprobaría o no. 

En este punto la principal pregunta debería ser si habíamos vuelto a ser amigos o no y la respuesta era sí aunque con ciertas variables. Volvimos a hablar y a estar juntos pero indudablemente había cambiado algo en el núcleo de nuestra amistad. Era imposible que todo lo dicho y lo hecho en el salón de música no nos hubiera afectado, así que aunque a los ojos de todos simplemente volvimos a ser amigos, ambos sabíamos que las miradas que intercambiamos no eran precisamente fraternas. Se sentía diferente incluso darnos la mano o sonreírnos, no podía evitar sonrojarme y Dean prefería alejarse con algún pretexto estúpido. No lo culpaba.

Después de lo que me dijo en el salón de música entendí que todo ese asunto entre nosotros era muy complicado para él. Se estaba enfrentando a sentimientos nuevos que iban en contra de todo lo que había predicado en su vida. Era un mujeriego, nunca se había enamorado, lo evitaba a toda costa; además, siempre había andado por el mundo con esa maldita actitud de macho alfa. Y le digo “maldita” porque era la causa de que tuviera tantos prejuicios. No obstante, la encontraba adorable. Me permitía reír internamente cuando alguna chica le coqueteaba, pensando: “Oh, si tan sólo supieras lo que me hizo en el salón de música”. No tenía celos al respecto, mas no era porque estuviera seguro de tenerlo para mí, sino porque él mismo había abierto una posibilidad conmigo. Todo dependía de él, tanto si prefería estar conmigo abiertamente o si optaba por seguir siendo el macho de todas.

Ahora bien, volviendo a lo que dije al principio con respecto a mis pocos momentos de relajación, uno de ellos se dio un jueves por la tarde. Fui nuevamente al salón de música. Al abrir la puerta me llevé un susto porque no estaba vacío, como siempre; un muchacho estaba ahí de pie, aparentemente afinando un violín.

-Ah, lo siento -dije muy apenado.

El chico se dio la vuelta y me observó con un par de ojos parecidos a los míos en color. Tenía un rostro hermoso y un semblante que denotaba inteligencia, además de un cabello envidiable, negro azabache, que combinaba perfecto con su tono de piel y su color de ojos.

-¡No, espera! -me dijo cuando estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta -¿Eres tú el que viene a tocar el piano todas las tardes?  
-Ehm… sí -respondí con timidez.  
-¡Por fin!

Avanzó hacia mí con una seguridad apabullante, me invitó a pasar al salón y me hizo sentarme en el banquillo del piano.

-¡Qué maleducado soy! -dijo de pronto, extendiendo una mano hacia mí- Soy Michael. Te había escuchado tocar pero nunca pude venir a buscarte. Esta semana me la he pasado esperándote pero no apareciste… hasta ahora, gracias a Dios.  
-¿Para qué me buscabas? -pregunté cuando al fin liberó mi mano de su fuerte saludo.  
-Pertenezco al club de música y tengo que presentarme en dos semanas para mi evaluación final. El problema es que elegí una pieza que requiere también de piano y nadie en la clase cuenta con un buen nivel. Entonces te escuché y supe de inmediato que te necesitaba.

Me sonroje. ¿Por qué? No sé. 

-P-Pero… -me puse muy nervioso- Yo tampoco tengo un buen nivel, tan sólo tomé clases con mi madre hace mucho tiempo. No creo que…  
-Eres perfecto. Tan sólo necesito que aceptes para ponernos a practicar. ¿Qué dices?  
-Tampoco estoy en el club de música…  
-Eso es lo de menos. ¡Oh, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre!  
-Soy Castiel.  
-Nombre de ángel -me hizo sonrojar aún más; no sabía si estaba incómodo o halagado -y además, eres lindo como uno.  
-No es verdad -sonreí forzadamente.   
-¿Te hice sentir incómodo? Me disculpo. Ahora dime, ¿aceptas?  
-Pues… sí.   
-¡Perfecto! -exclamó alegremente- ¿Podemos empezar de una vez?  
-Claro.

Había algo extraño en el tal Michael pero era muy agradable. Aquella tarde me mostró las partituras de lo que pretendía interpretar. Era una pieza de Camille Saint-Saëns, llamada "Danse Macabre" o "Danza Macabra", pero en un arreglo para violín y piano. Parecía complicada y volví a insistir en que mi nivel no era tan alto pero él me aseguró que me ayudaría porque, en palabras suyas, no podía tocar esa pieza con alguien que no fuera yo. Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Primero estudiamos juntos la partitura para que pudiera explicarme todo lo que no entendiera o que me fuera desconocido. Michael sabía tocar el piano pero me dijo que su verdadera pasión era el violín. Cuando lo escuché tocar, comprendí por qué.

Poseía un virtuosismo insospechado, jamás me imaginé que tuviera tanto talento. Interpretó a Vivaldi, sólo para probar si su violín estaba correctamente afinado (quizá también para impresionarme). El salón de música, que era tan apreciado por mi, me pareció una inmunda pocilga que no era digna de semejante despliegue de talento. Tenía una maravillosa agilidad en los dedos y se mostraba sumamente seguro de lo que hacía; casi me hizo envidiarle. Odié muchísimo cuando terminó su interpretación, hubiera querido que siguiera tocando hasta que no pudiera escucharlo más.

-¿Y bien? -me preguntó con una linda sonrisa- ¿Crees que debería seguir con el violín o mejor me dedico a otra cosa?  
-¿Bromeas? -me reí- ¡Eres increíble!  
-Wow, gracias -su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- ¿Crees que podamos empezar a practicar con la partitura?  
-Claro -asentí, acomodándome en el banquillo del piano.

Acababa de conocer a Michael pero podía decir que era un chico totalmente entregado a su pasión por la música. Sumamente profesional, atento al menor detalle y con un oído envidiable, me hacía preguntarme qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo en un club de música de preparatoria, cuando podría estarse preparando en un Conservatorio. No me atreví a preguntarle, sus motivos tendría, o tal vez incluso pertenecía a una familia con una larga tradición musical.

Tuve algunos problemas leyendo la partitura y me equivoqué varias veces pero Michael demostró una enorme paciencia conmigo. Jamás perdió la calma ni me reprendió, siempre estuvo dispuesto a explicarme o a repetir la parte donde me había equivocado. No pudimos avanzar mucho aquella tarde pero me pidió verlo al día siguiente. Antes de que guardara su violín le pregunté si era posible que volviera a tocar la pieza de Vivaldi que tocó cuando probó la afinación de sus cuerdas. Michael sonrió y asintió.

-¿Te importa si toco una pieza diferente?

Negué con la cabeza. Michael se colocó el violín sobre el hombro y adoré el momento donde colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas. Las notas se desprendían del instrumento con facilidad, una tras otra surgía como por arte de magia y comenzaron a envolverme en su hechizo. No había conocido a otra persona que compartiera conmigo el gusto por tocar algún instrumento musical, salvo a mi madre, pero él iba mucho más allá de un simple gusto o pasatiempo, realmente había nacido para ello. Cuando terminó me dijo:

-Era una composición de Camille Saint-Saëns, también. ¿Te gustó?  
-Mucho -asentí efusivamente; me sentí con ganas de bromear con él- ¿Vendiste tu alma por talento?  
-Jajaja -rió de buena gana- No vendería mi alma por talento.   
-Lo siento, era broma -aclaré tímidamente.  
-Vendería mi alma por algo que valiera la pena. Algo como tú.

¿Acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo? Sentí que los colores me subieron al rostro, lo único que acerté a hacer fue sonreír nerviosamente. 

-Tienes mucho talento -le dije, para evadir lo que había dicho.  
-Igual que tú -sonrió- Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. Es tarde y parece que lloverá.

Guardó su violín en el estuche, tomamos el resto de nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, me dijo:

-Por cierto, me invitaron a una fiesta el fin de semana. ¿Te gustaría ir?  
-¿A mí? -pregunté bobamente, muy sorprendido.  
-¿Ves a alguien más? -se burló- Claro que a ti.  
-No, es solo que… no se si sea buena idea.  
-¿Por qué no lo sería?  
-No soy precisamente el más popular por aquí…   
-No te invito porque seas popular, te invito porque me gustaría que fueras. Así no me sentiría solo, al menos tendría con quien hablar e ignorar al resto. Amara insistió mucho en que fuera pero…  
-¿Amara? -pregunté con desagrado imposible de ocultar.  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Irás conmigo, no te molestará. Sé que puede ser un dolor en el trasero.

Me reí y él sonrió complacido por el efecto de su broma. Realmente se había portado muy bien conmigo, así que no pude negarme.

-Esta bien.  
-¡Genial! -exclamó muy alegre- De cualquier forma, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo. ¿A las cuatro esta bien?  
-Claro.

Salimos del salón. En la salida del edificio lo esperaba un grupo de amigos, con los cuales me presentó rápidamente. Después me marché a casa.

Me sentía como si flotara en una nube. Acababa de tener una tarde agradable, para variar. Y acababa de conocer a alguien con quien compartir mi gusto por la música clásica. Por unos momentos pude olvidarme de los finales y de ese dolor en el trasero llamado Dean Winchester. Un ligero cambio siempre era bueno.

Por si eso fuera poco, acababa de invitarme a una fiesta. Nunca me habían invitado a una en la preparatoria. Mucho menos en casa de una de las chicas más populares. Y por popular, también quiero decir engreída e insoportable. ¿Era una buena idea que asistiera? Tal vez no, pero el violinista del talento demoníaco me había invitado y no me quería negar.


	9. "After party" en la calle

Sábado en casa de Amara. 

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando llegamos. Vale la pena decir que la casa de Amara, más que eso, era una enorme mansión con todos los lujos que uno se pudiera imaginar. Por supuesto que, atestada como estaba de adolescentes ebrios e idiotas, no lucía tan bonita como realmente era. Por doquier había parejas besandose descaradamente, ebrios practicando algún juego idiota, chicas usando sus mejores tácticas para que su escote sobresaliera más que el del resto y, el dios del lugar, era el alcohol. El aire apestaba a cerveza, humo de cigarro y frituras con exceso de queso y sal. 

Michael había pasado por mí en su auto, un bonito BMW en color blanco, regalo de sus padres, según me contó. Mi madre lo conoció y quedó encantada con él, simpatizaron de inmediato e incluso conversaron un rato en el pórtico de la casa. Por un momento me hizo extrañar a Dean, recordé cuando iba a mi casa y se quedaba a cenar o a dormir, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro pero traté de deshacerme de tales pensamientos; quería estar tranquilo ese día.

Como ya dije, cuando llegamos a casa de Amara, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. A Michael lo recibieron con efusividad, no tenía ni idea de lo popular que era, supongo que jamás había podido fijarme en él por estar siempre contemplando al otro sujeto más popular de la preparatoria: Dean Winchester. Y es que, si lo mirabas a él, no podías mirar a nadie más, su luz era cegadora como la del sol… y eso te impedía ver más allá, donde otros soles destacaban en su propio sistema. Tal era el caso de Michael, un sol en sí mismo, eclipsando a todos a su alrededor con esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos azules de mirada tan intensa e interesante. En parte, el hecho de que fuera tan atractivo y popular me ayudó para que no se notara mi presencia, pero hubo quienes no pudieron pasarla por alto, como la propia dueña de la casa.

-¿Qué se te perdió, Castiel? -me preguntó groseramente cuando me vio.  
-Viene conmigo -se apresuró a contestar Michael.  
-Ah, ¿de verdad? -preguntó, sonriéndome de mala gana.  
-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó Michael seriamente.  
-No, ninguno -negó ella, con la sonrisa más falsa que hubiera visto en alguna persona- Disfruten, por favor. Me da mucho gusto que vinieras, Michael. 

Amara era una chica adinerada y consentida, se podía dar el lujo de dar una fiesta en su mansión sin que sus papás se aparecieran (ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban) y podía invitar a la crema y nata de la sociedad preparatoriana. Obviamente estaban incluídos los chicos más populares, entre los cuales figuraba también Dean Winchester. Sobra decir que ella tenía una especial obsesión con él, por lo cual se me hizo extraño no verlo ahí, en el centro de la acción, acabando con todo el alcohol.

-¿Cerveza? -me ofreció Michael.  
-No, gracias -me negué.  
-Sólo una -insistió él -¿O acaso no bebes?  
-Sí pero…  
-Sólo una.  
-De acuerdo.

Le acepté la primera de varias, perdí la cuenta después de la cuarta, que fue cuando empecé a reírme de los chistes de sus amigos. Ese era el punto que yo reconocía como el inicio de mi borrachera. Cuando bebía cerveza con Dean a escondidas de mi madre y de Bobby, empezábamos contando cualquier idiotez y luego podíamos cantar un poco; cuando yo empezaba a reír a carcajadas de los chistes malos de Dean, era el momento en que él me quitaba la botella y me llevaba a casa, sabía que estaba más ebrio de lo que jamás había estado. Me pareció ridículo recordar cosas como esa en medio de una fiesta tan animada, pero por ridículo que fuera, me hizo extrañarlo mucho. Michael fue quien me sacó de mis pensamientos, al pedirme que lo acompañara a fumar un cigarrillo en la terraza.

Atravesamos la pista de baile, el rincón de las parejas que se besaban, la esquina de los que se drogaban y el pasillo de los idiotas que hurgaban entre las habitaciones de la mansión. Finalmente llegamos a la terraza, que era un espacio precioso y, hasta cierto punto, libre de adolescentes; agradecí el poder tomar aire fresco después de haber pasado horas inhalando humo (y no sólo de tabaco).

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué tienes? -inquirió Michael, tras encender su cigarrillo; odio decirlo, pero lucía muy atractivo fumando.  
-Nada -reí- ¿Por qué?  
-Luces un tanto ausente. ¿Estás aburrido?  
-No, para nada -negué con la cabeza- Tus amigos son agradables, realmente la estoy pasando bien.  
-De acuerdo -exhaló una bocanada de humo- Podemos irnos en cuanto lo desees.  
-¿Por qué querría irme? -pregunté, riéndome tímidamente.  
-No lo sé. Por si te hartas de estar aquí y deseas ir a un lugar más… tranquilo.

En sus ojos vi reflejada un poco de lujuria. No era tanta como para que me provocara incomodidad, pero juro que vi ese brillo juguetón en su mirada, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme. Michael apagó su cigarrillo contra la balaustrada de la terraza y luego se puso frente a mí. Apoyó sus manos sobre la misma balaustrada, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, dejándome atrapado en medio, y acercó su rostro al mío para decirme:

-Me gustas, Castiel.  
-¡¿Qué?! -me quedé atónito y sentí cómo me subían los colores al rostro -P-Pero si apenas me conoces.  
-Eres un encanto -rió Michael; se separó de mí y añadió- Vamos, volvamos con los demás.

Respiré profundamente. La cercanía de Michael me había puesto muy nervioso, no era un hombre que anduviera con rodeos, sus coqueteos conmigo siempre fueron deliberados y acababa de confirmarlo, a pesar de que teníamos unos cuantos días de conocernos. No parecía reprimirse por nada ni por nadie, lo cual era admirable, pero me hizo sentir acorralado. Aunque no puedo decir que no me haya gustado; era sumamente atractivo.

-¡Baila conmigo! -le pidió Amara cuando lo vio volver al interior de la mansión.  
-Claro -asintió él, alegremente.

Me hizo preguntarme si Amara estaría consciente de que a Michael le gustaban los chicos, aunque probablemente fuera un chico “versatil” en sus gustos y también le gustaran las chicas, eso no lo sabía. Para tranquilizarme después de lo ocurrido en la terraza, fui a servirme una cerveza. Se había terminado pero encontré una botella de Johnnie Walker abierta, por lo que me serví un poco en mi vaso. Lo llevé a mis labios y, justo en eso, noté a Dean Winchester observandome atentamente. Estaba sentado a pocos pasos de la mesa de donde había tomado la botella, con un vaso en la mano. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar en la penumbra, incluso alcanzaba a distinguir unas tenues ojeras debajo de ellos. 

Se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago y, tras arrojar el recipiente de plástico al suelo, comenzó a caminar resueltamente hacia mí. Yo me quedé junto a la mesa, temblando de nervios; para aligerar mis sensaciones, me eché el contenido de mi vaso de un solo trago, tal como él lo hiciera, pero de inmediato sentí el efecto del alcohol. No fueron solo los mareos, fue mi cerebro entrando en una modalidad donde mis nervios dejaban de estar tan alterados y el Castiel valiente y estúpido salía a la luz; y qué mejor que fuera en una fiesta.

-Castiel -pronunció mi nombre cuando estuvo frente a mí.  
-Winchester -lo saludé, sonriendo bobamente- Qué sorpresa.

Sonrió de lado. Tomé la botella para servirme una vez más, pero él me la arrebató y bebió directamente de ella; fue un largo trago el que tomó, incluso me hizo sufrir una ligera arcada pero a él no le hizo ni cosquillas, parecía que bebía refresco de manzana.

-Estaba por servirme un poco más -le dije, tratando de quitarle la botella; él la sostuvo en alto para que no pudiera alcanzarla, parecía un niño protegiendo celosamente su más valioso juguete para que yo no jugara con él -¡Dean, basta!  
-Has sobrepasado el punto sin retorno -me dijo seriamente.  
-¡Claro que no! -exclamé, tratando de quitarle la botella.  
-¿Me vas a decir que Michael es de verdad así de gracioso? No lo creo.   
-Oh, es más que sólo gracioso.

Dean arqueó las cejas y emitió una risa ahogada, su expresión era como: “Ah, conque así va a ser, Castiel”. Bebió otro largo trago de la botella y luego la dejó de golpe sobre la mesa, de donde yo la tomé para servirme.

-Castiel, ¿todo bien? -preguntó Michael, quien acababa de dejar a Amara en la pista de baile para ver qué era lo que sucedía.  
-Sí, todo bien -respondió Dean.  
-Le pregunté a él, Winchester -repuso Michael, mirándolo hoscamente.  
-¡Todo bien, todo bien! -exclamé, alzando los brazos para calmar los ánimos; me bebí el whiskey de un trago nuevamente y le dije a Michael- Ven, vámonos.

Esos dos tragos ya me habían puesto muy borracho pero me negaba a reconocerlo. Me sumí en un estado febril en el que cada vez tomaba más alcohol y cada vez me importaba menos que Michael se me acercara tanto. En la misma habitación, Dean había conseguido su propia botella, pero a diferencia de mí, su cuerpo soportaba perfectamente. Amara se había instalado en sus piernas, yacía sentada en ellas, muy cómoda y cariñosa, mientras que él parecía estar ausente, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sobre su propio cuerpo, incluso. La chica le prodigaba besos por el cuello y le murmuraba cosas en el oído, pero sus ojos parecían clavados al sitio donde me hallaba yo. Estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía Michael y a cada reacción mía. 

A eso de las 12 de la noche, le pedí a Michael que me llevara a mi casa porque sentía que el alcohol ingerido pronto causaría estragos terribles, así que prefería marcharme mientras aún podía sostenerme en pie y reirme un poco. Michael aceptó y tras despedirse de sus amigos me guió hasta donde había estacionado su BMW.

-¿Estas bien? -me preguntó antes de entrar al auto.  
-Sí -sonreí tontamente.  
-¿A dónde te llevo? -me preguntó, con un tono extraño en su voz.  
-A mi casa -respondí, riéndome.  
-¿Seguro? Podríamos ir a otro lado.  
-No, yo…

Me tomó suavemente de los brazos y se inclinó como si quisiera besarme. Una voz grave se escuchó en ese momento, gritando mi nombre con furia:

-¡Castiel!

Volví la vista muy asustado y vi a Dean acercándose a pasos agigantados hacia donde estábamos. De inmediato, Michael se dio la vuelta y se plantó amenazadoramente ante el recién llegado.

-¿Qué quieres, Winchester? -le preguntó, en tono desafiante.  
-Yo no hablo contigo… ¡Castiel! ¡Ven acá, nos vamos!  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que se irá contigo? -se burló Michael- Él viene conmigo.   
-¡Quítate!

Lo empujó, Michael lo empujó a su vez, a lo que Dean respondió en el lenguaje con el que tan fluidamente se expresaba: el de los golpes. Le soltó un puñetazo en plena cara, al que Michael respondió y yo tuve que intervenir. Los separé cuando ambos ya habían logrado hacerse sangrar mutuamente. 

-Vámonos -me dijo Michael cuando lograron calmarse un poco.  
-No, él no va a ningún lado.

Dean me tomó de la muñeca con gran fuerza, haciéndome retroceder. Cuando lo miré, vi que en sus ojos reinaba una gran determinación, no se daría por vencido en aquella batalla, antes mataría a Michael, así que tomé una decisión.

-Michael, ve a casa. Me quedaré con Dean.  
-¡No, de ninguna manera!

Trató de impedirlo pero Dean volvió a lanzarse sobre él, listo para golpearlo una vez más. Yo tiré fuertemente de él y le pedí que se detuviera, palabras que le hicieron recapacitar y evitaron que iniciara la pelea una vez más.

-No puedo dejarte aquí- insistió Michael.  
-Estaré bien.   
-Si necesitas…  
-¡No va a necesitar nada! -interrumpió Dean, forzándome a caminar al lado contrario -Lárgate.

Michael subió a su auto y se alejó. Dean y yo caminamos varios metros de distancia, hasta que le dije que estaba demasiado mareado como para continuar. Me hizo tomar asiento en la acera y él se sentó a mi lado. Junto a nosotros estaba una farola cuya luz me permitió ver, a pesar de mis mareos, el enorme moretón que le había provocado Michael con su puñetazo. Estiré mi mano y lo toqué cuidadosamente, pero él me apartó con brusquedad.

-Estoy bien -dijo secamente.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le pregunté, arrastrando las palabras- ¿Tanto te costaba dejarme ir con él?

Permaneció callado, mirando al suelo entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¿Dean? -insistí- ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Bebiste demasiado -respondió al fin, pero sin mirarme- No te iba a dejar ir con un desconocido.  
-No es un desconocido…  
-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?

Súbitamente me miró al hacer esa pregunta. ¿Estaba enojado? No lo podía asegurar, se sentía diferente.

-Hace un par de días.  
-¡Un par de días! -exclamó, ahora sí visiblemente enojado- Hace un par de días que lo conoces, te invita a una fiesta y… ¿aceptas? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?  
-Al menos él tuvo el valor para invitarme. 

Mis palabras le cayeron como balde de agua helada. Empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía amargamente, obviamente mi comentario le había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser y justo esa era la intención.

-Entonces te gusta -dijo con pesadumbre.  
-¿A quién no le gustaría -respondí, no sin maldad, lo he de reconocer.  
-Y tú le gustas.  
-Sí.

El silencio más absoluto reinó en su boca siempre tan dispuesta a proferir insultos. Mis revelaciones lo habían dejado mudo, aunque no sabía a qué se debía, exactamente. De pronto, en lugar de una respuesta clara, me llegó un signo de esperanza: me besó. Y fue algo tan bello, porque sentí una enorme desesperación en la manera en que sus labios se adueñaron de los míos, fue como un abrazo fuerte mientras te suplican que no te vayas. Sus deseos de aferrarse a mí eran evidentes, pero al parecer no era capaz de expresarlos.

-Ven -me dijo después, al tiempo que se levantaba de la acera y me ofrecía ambas manos para ayudarme- Es tarde, vámonos ya.

Tomé sus manos y me impulsé hacia arriba, pero el alcohol hizo de las suyas, provocandome un mareo repentino. Estuve a punto de caer, mas Dean me sujetó entre sus brazos para impedirlo. Me sentí perfectamente a salvo, era una sensación que iba mucho más allá del simple hecho de que evitó a tiempo un accidente. Todos tenemos un lugar donde nos sentimos bien y a salvo de todo, yo sólo acababa de descubrir el mío y era justamente ahí, entre los brazos de Dean Winchester. Muchísimas veces lo había abrazado como mi amigo, y había sido hermoso, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo abrazaba después de haber revelado tantas cosas respecto a nuestros sentimientos. Aún si los de Dean seguían siendo confusos, pude sentir que me devolvía el abrazo no con fraternidad, sino con ganas de seguir acortando esa distancia entre nuestros cuerpos hasta que dejara de existir. Le eché los brazos al cuello y lo besé. 

-Castiel… -dijo entre un beso y otro.  
-Dean -dije a mi vez, entregado a tan deliciosa tarea.  
-No puedo con esto -su voz era jadeante- Me sobrepasa.  
-¿De qué hablas? -le pregunté, deteniendome para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-De lo que me haces sentir -me puso una mano en el rostro y continuó- Hoy me puse tan celoso de sólo verte con Michael…  
-Dean... -no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.  
-Entendí que no estoy listo para verte con alguien que no sea yo, Castiel, no lo soporto. No vuelvas a jugar así conmigo.  
-Entonces debes empezar a tomarme más en serio, idiota.

Su sonrisa se asomó a sus labios y era hermosa como ninguna otra. Mientras lo contemplaba, él aprovechó para empujarme y hacerme caer en medio de la calle. Con lo que él no contaba era con la agilidad de una de mis piernas, la cual interpuse entre las suyas para hacerlo tropezar y caer también. Estaba muerto de risa.

La calle seguía desierta y silenciosa con excepción de nuestras carcajadas. Dean se puso encima de mi y extinguió mi risa con un beso suyo. Tuve enormes ganas de soltarle un “Te amo”, pero no quería arruinar ese momento tan perfecto. Dean no era un hombre que se expresara abiertamente con palabras, prefería que sus besos me hablaran de lo mucho que aún me ocultaba en su corazón.


	10. La manzana podrida

-¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo lo conociste?  
-Porque no le di importancia… y mucho menos creí que fuera importante para ti.  
-Ahem… no es eso, es sólo que… pudiste contarme.

Dean continuaba me seguía cuestionando con respecto a Michael, en parte porque, aunque tratara de negarlo, en serio le importaba saberlo todo; y en parte, también lo hacía para no concentrarse en lo que nos tenía tan ocupados. Se habían llegado los finales, teníamos montañas de deberes por terminar y Dean trataba de salvar el semestre a como dé lugar. Yo estaba ayudándole a estudiar para los terribles exámenes de los que yo me había salvado. Los profesores me exentaron pero para Dean eran una cuestión de vida o muerte: o aprobaba o aprobaba, no había más opción. Se la pasó varios días despotricando contra los maestros pero lo convencí de que lo mejor era estudiar. Al principio se negó e incluso estuvo a punto de mandar todo al carajo pero hablé con él y logré convencerlo.

El problema con Dean era (y siempre había sido) su falta de buen juicio y, además, su flojera. Insistía en que la escuela no se había hecho para él, que no le importaba nada, que no le serviría en su futuro, etc. ¿La verdad? Dean no se sentía capaz de aprender algo que no fuera un vicio nuevo. Si las cosas no le resultaban a la primera se quedaba estancado y se auto convencía de que era demasiado tonto como para entender. Dean no tenía ni idea de lo inteligente que era.

-¿Estudiaremos todo el día? -me preguntó aquella tarde, después de casi estirarse como un gato.  
-Puedes seguir por tu cuenta a partir de ahora. De hecho, deberías hacerlo - respondí, recogiendo mis cosas de la mesa.  
-¿Por mi cuenta? -inquirió con recelo- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?  
-Tengo ensayo.  
-Ah, claro -asintió, molesto- Con el cabrón ese…  
-Ajá… -asentí, pasando por alto su comentario altisonante.  
-Ok, ya está -se levantó y empezó a recoger sus libros- Iré contigo.  
-¿Qué? -me sobresalte.  
-Iré contigo al ensayo.  
-Pero no creo que…  
-¿Que le de gusto verme? Oh, ya verás que sí. Y si no, me importa una mierda. No vuelvo a dejarte solo con él. 

Fue demasiado lindo al decir eso, no puedo expresar lo feliz que me hizo ese gesto, esa última frase suya, pero para ser sinceros, me preocupaba más la reacción que tendría Michael cuando lo viera. No quería provocar un escándalo, ya era bastante con verlos a ambos con moretones en la cara, las especulaciones al respecto no se habían hecho esperar. 

Llegamos al salón de música, abrí la puerta y me asomé; Michael ya estaba ahí, afinando su violín. Al verme esbozó una cálida sonrisa que se borró en cuanto Dean me empujó para que ambos pudiéramos entrar al salón. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Michael dejó su violín sobre una silla y se acercó a Dean en actitud agresiva. 

Por supuesto, Dean adoptó la misma actitud bravucona, incluso parecía feliz de que Michael le estuviera dando motivos para volver a golpearlo. Me puse frente a él y estire mi brazo para impedir que Michael avanzara más. 

-No vino a pelear -me apresuré a decir.  
-Pero si me das motivos… -murmuró Dean.  
-¿Qué? -bramó Michael de inmediato, lanzándose hacia enfrente.  
-¡Nada! -exclame, interponiendo ambos brazos para que no se acercara; cuando se calmó miré a Dean reprobatoriamente, él me devolvió una sonrisa juguetona- Michael, cálmate. Dean sólo quiso acompañarme al ensayo, no nos molestará.   
-Más le vale -me dijo, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y fue a sentarse en una esquina del salón, mientras que Michael y yo nos posicionamos de acuerdo a nuestros respectivos instrumentos. Antes de iniciar con la melodía, Michael le lanzó a Dean una mirada altiva que éste correspondió con una sonrisa burlona. Luego Michael me hizo una señal para que estuviera listo e inició. 

Miré de reojo a Dean varias veces. Creí que lo vería con los audífonos puestos pero en realidad estaba muy atento a las notas salidas del violín de Michael. Al principio lo escuchaba haciendo una mueca de desprecio pero conforme las notas iban formando el entramado de lo que era la Danza Macabra pude notar que su expresión iba cambiando. Parecía sumamente involucrado con la música, cual si tratara de buscar su significado o algún mensaje oculto. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que estaba asombrado y, quizá, fascinado. Michael fue menos lento que yo.

Complacido por el efecto que su violín había creado en Dean, comenzó a sonreír con arrogancia, pude notarlo cada vez que miraba hacia donde estaba él, esperando alguna indicación. Me hizo detenerme cuando íbamos a mitad de la melodía para afinar ciertos detalles de mi ejecución. Se acercó mucho a mí para indicarme de qué manera se tocaban aquellas notas e incluso tomó mis manos entre las suyas para colocar mis dedos correctamente sobre las teclas. Escuché a Dean toser de manera exagerada, sin duda para llamar la atención.

-¿Pasa algo, Dean~o? -preguntó Michael sin alzar la vista del piano.  
-Nada, sólo creo que Castiel puede entenderte sin que tengas que acercarte tanto.  
-Sólo le explico de qué manera debe colocar los dedos -respondió, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto malévola.  
-Castiel es muy inteligente, yo creo que ya lo ha entendido.

Sonreí para mí mismo pero Michael lo notó. Se levantó del banquillo y me indicó seriamente que era hora de reanudar el ensayo. Con ademanes arrogantes se colocó el violín en el hombro y tomó su arco, la melodía volvió a iniciar. Esta vez Michael no me hizo detenerme, pudimos terminarla sin mayores problemas y al final él me felicitó efusivamente. 

-Dean, por favor, dinos qué piensas -le dijo Michael con ironía.   
-Oh, fue… ¡Wow! Maravilloso- sonrió.  
-No tienes que fingir si no te gustó. Entiendo que este tipo de música está muy por encima de tu comprensión.   
-No, -sonrió con hipocresía- tuve que fingir que me había gustado tu interpretación. En realidad, el único con talento en esta habitación es Castiel.  
-Dean, basta -le pedí.  
\- ¿Y qué sabe de talento un idiota como tú? Tendrás suerte si consigues graduarte pero dudo mucho que tus dos únicos “talentos”, ser alcohólico y mujeriego, te ayuden a conseguir un lugar en una universidad decente.

Miré a Michael con horror y me levanté del banquillo, molesto. Volví la vista a Dean, quien para mi sorpresa estaba riendo burlonamente, aunque quizá por dentro estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de despedazar a Michael. Símplemente le respondió:

-¿Sabes qué? Iré al baño a tirar toda la mierda que acabas de parlotear. Mientras tanto, puedes relajarte.

Se levantó y salió del salón. Apenas cerró la puerta, me volví hacia Michael muy encolerizado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? -le reclamé- ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso?  
-¡Porque es la verdad! -exclamó- Castiel, no entiendo qué pretendes siendo amigo de un tipejo como él. No te aporta nada bueno, sólo problemas.  
-Es mi amigo, no tuyo. Además, no se comportaría de esa manera si tú no insistieras en seguir provocándole.  
-Castiel, escúchame por favor.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros. Continuó:

-Eres un chico sumamente talentoso e inteligente. No puedo permitir que semejante ser humano desperdicie sus dones con un tipo como él. Es la manzana podrida del árbol.  
-Ya basta.  
-Castiel, entiende… Tal vez creas que puedes tener algo con él, es popular y… Ok, es guapo. Pero tipos como él sólo van a usarte. No está a tu nivel. Eres mucho más de lo que él se merece.   
-¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que la gente se merece? -le dije muy enfadado- O tal vez lo dices porque crees ser más conveniente para mí que él. ¿No te parece que es un exceso de arrogancia de tu parte?  
-Tal vez porque es lo único que tiene en exceso -dijo Dean desde el umbral de la puerta del salón.

Michael se separó de mí con exasperación y tomó nuevamente su violín. Dean entró al salón, tomó su mochila y caminó de vuelta a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? -le pregunté.   
-A casa.  
-¿Por qué? Aún no terminamos.  
-Lo sé pero ya escuché suficiente. Sostengo lo que dije antes: eres el único con verdadero talento aquí. “Mr. Perfección” carece de pasión pero tú la tienes de sobra.  
-Ah, por favor -dijo Michael, las palabras de Dean habían irritado profundamente- ¿Quieres sólo largarte y ya?  
-Adiós, Castiel. 

Me regaló una sonrisa antes de marcharse pero no la sentí sincera del todo. Parecía más bien una mueca, un antifaz para esconder alguna otra expresión. No le dije nada, lo despedí con la mano y dejé mis ojos fijos en él hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. 

El ensayo se reanudó pero ya no pude concentrarme. Algo en su despedida me había dejado una molesta sensación que no pude arrancarme. Michael notó el problema y suspendió el ensayo, me dijo que lo dejáramos para el día siguiente. Después me llevó a casa y en el transcurso del viaje no dejó de preguntar cosas con respecto a Dean.

-¿Él sabe? -inquirió después de un rato de silencio.   
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que te gusta.

Dudé en responder pero al final lo hice:

-Sí -solté un suspiro.  
-¿Y cuál fue su respuesta?   
-¿Por qué quieres saber? -pregunté con fastidio.  
-Porque de ello depende que me dé por vencido o que continúe.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-¿Son pareja?  
-No.  
-¿Te lo propuso?   
-No…  
-¿Te dio alguna expectativa?   
-Algo así… ¡Deja de cuestionarme!  
-¿Te ha dicho claramente qué es lo que siente por ti?

Otro “no”, pero me abstuve de responder; aún así, seguramente supo interpretar mi silencio. Afortunadamente llegamos a mi casa, pero justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del auto, me detuvo y me dijo:

-No pretendo decirte quién te conviene y quien no pero al menos dame la oportunidad de probar lo que digo. Si antes de la graduación Dean se te declara, te juro que no vuelvo a molestarlo ni a él ni a ti. Simplemente me ayudas en mi examen de música y asunto arreglado. Pero si Dean no te ha dicho nada para esas fechas… sólo te pediré una cosa.  
-¿Qué?   
-Que vayas conmigo al baile de graduación. Y frente a todo el mundo te demostraré lo mucho que vales para mi.  
-Michael…  
-Como yo lo veo, de cualquiera de las dos formas sales ganando. Así que, ¿aceptas o no?


	11. En el Impala

Cuando lo vi aparecer en el salón de música, el corazón me dio un salto de la emoción. Le sonreí discretamente mientras Michael daba una breve reseña de la vida de Camille Saint-Saëns, el compositor cuya obra íbamos a interpretar. Dean me correspondió con un guiño que me hizo sonrojar, no necesité nada más para olvidar los nervios e iniciar el recital. Disfruté mucho el momento, porque habíamos trabajado duro en ello y porque me gustaba tocar el piano, de verdad lo amaba. Sin embargo, creo que la principal razón por la que disfruté tanto, fue porque sabía que Dean estaba ahí. Él lo había prometido y lo había cumplido, no podía estar más feliz y agradecido. Al final, los aplausos llegaron como aguacero sobre Michael y sobre mí, les había gustado mucho nuestra interpretación y el profesor estaba fascinado. 

Me vi rodeado de chicos y chicas que me felicitaban a mi y a Michael. Estaban muy interesados en saber dónde había aprendido a tocar y otras cosas por el estilo. Traté de responder a todos, hasta que el mismo profesor fue quien tomó la palabra y nos dio su veredicto: Michael había aprobado de manera magistral. A mí me dijo que tenía un gran talento, que lo explotara al máximo. 

Michael me dedicó una sonrisa y me agradeció. Después me di la vuelta para ir con Dean pero él ya no estaba ahí.

-Lo vi retirarse hace unos minutos -me dijo Michael.

Salí corriendo del salón, buscándolo.

-Aquí estoy, Paganini.

Me reí de su error, pero no con burla, sino con indulgencia. 

-Paganini era violinista, Dean -le dije, riendo.  
-Bueno, como sea -dijo, desviando la mirada con desdén -Felicidades.  
-El logro no fue mío -respondí con timidez.  
-Yo vine a escucharte exclusivamente a ti.   
-Gracias.

Justo en eso, salieron en tropel los chicos y chicas del salón, con Michael entre ellos. Al ver a Dean, Michael hizo una mueca de desprecio pero de inmediato me miró a mí y, sonriendo, me dijo:

-Los chicos y yo vamos a ir por unas cervezas. ¿Nos acompañas?  
-¿Cervezas? -inquirió Dean con desconfianza.  
-Así es, no eres el único que puede esconder alcohol en su casa -dijo Michael.  
-Basta ya -le dije de mal humor- No iré.  
-¡Oh, por favor ven! -insistió una chica- Tenemos proyectos en mente, sería de lujo que pudieras estar con nosotros. 

Estaba buscando algún pretexto pero entonces Dean habló por mí:

-Claro que irá.  
-Dean…  
-Ve -murmuró sólo para mí- Diviértete un poco, te lo mereces.  
-De acuerdo.  
-¿Puedes pasar más tarde por mi casa? Hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
-Claro.

Se alejó lentamente por el pasillo. Me quedé como en un sopor, contemplando su silueta alejándose. Michael se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Parece que Dean sí tiene algo que decirte, después de todo.  
-¿Estabas escuchando? -pregunté, molesto.  
-Tal vez por fin va a revelarte a quién llevará al baile de graduación.   
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-No te preocupes, ten en mente nuestro acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

 

***

No disfruté las cervezas ni la agradable compañía. En cuanto pude, salí de la casa de la chica que nos había invitado. Michael insistió en llevarme pero me negué; de cualquier manera, no quedaba tan lejos y necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tranquilizarme. Las palabras enigmáticas de Michael me habían puesto muy ansioso.

Pronto llegué a la casa de Dean, que estaba rodeada por una selva de autos chatarra. En medio del desorden escuché un ruido y decidí ir a ver. En la parte de atrás encontré a Dean sentado sobre el Impala, con una guitarra acústica entre las manos. Tocaba un riff muy conocido, que le pertenecía a Smoke on the water, de Deep Purple. Cuando me vio, casi arrojó la guitarra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, visiblemente avergonzado.   
-Me pediste que viniera -respondí sonriendo -No sabía que tocabas la guitarra.  
-Hay mucho que no sabes de mí.

Se bajó de un salto y dejó la guitarra recargada en el Impala, el cual lucía diferente.

-Has estado arreglando el Impala, ¿cierto?  
-¿Ves? Hay mucho que no sabes.

Abrió una hielera pequeña y sacó una cerveza. La destapó y bebió un largo trago. Luego dijo:

-Te ofrecería una pero me imagino que habrás llegado a tu límite de alcohol.  
-No bebí nada -confesé.

Lo pensó un poco, después sacó otra cerveza, la destapó y me la ofreció.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Dean? -pregunté tras beber un trago de mi cerveza.  
-De varias cosas- volvió a tomar asiento en el Impala; yo me senté a su lado -¿Te dije que aprobé los exámenes?   
-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!  
-Bobby estará complacido y dejará de molestarme con lo de tener un maldito diploma.  
-¿No piensas ir a la universidad?   
-Por supuesto que no -bebió otro trago de cerveza- Conseguí el diploma de preparatoria por Bobby pero no pienso volver a una escuela, al menos no ahora.  
-Pero Dean, tú tienes mucho potencial. No te quedes así…  
-Sé que lo tengo, no soy el idiota que todos creen, pero estoy harto, ¿entiendes? No quiero ir a la Universidad. Quiero vivir, viajar...dedicarme a algo que no me convierta en esclavo de una biblioteca.   
-Eso suena bien, pero…  
-¿Ves el Impala? -interrumpió- He trabajado en él, he aprendido mucho de mecánica con Bobby y puedo aprender aún más. Amo los autos clásicos, y este en particular, tiene que quedar listo para la graduación.   
-¿Por qué? -sentí una punzada de nervios.

Bebió más cerveza, adoraba la manera en que mostraba su cuello al estirarlo para beber de la botella, daban ganas de morderlo. Sin percatarse de mi manera de observarlo, bajó la vista un instante; luego me miró fijamente y me dijo:

-Porque me marcho.  
-¿Qué? -salté.   
-Voy a irme, Cass.  
-P-pero, ¿a dónde? Por qué?

Suspiró. Me miró y dijo:

-Después de la graduación iré a ver a mi hermano. No lo he visto en años.  
-Esta bien, eso está bien -asentí, muy nervioso- Pero volverás, ¿cierto? Verás a tu hermano y volverás.  
-No planeo volver, Cass; al menos no en un tiempo.   
-¿Y qué harás? -pregunté horrorizado- ¿A dónde irás?  
-No lo sé -sonrió- ¿No es emocionante?  
-¡No, estás loco!

Bajé del cofre del Impala de un salto, puse la cerveza en el suelo y me planté frente a Dean. Estaba impactado por la noticia y sumamente furioso.

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste? -pregunté.  
-En realidad, hace pocos días -respondió con toda tranquilidad.  
-¿Y sólo así, lo decidiste y ya? ¡Ni siquiera lo has pensado bien!  
-Está decidido, Castiel. No hay nada que pensar.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto?

Estaba destrozado. Durante días había guardado la esperanza de que, en algún momento, Dean se decidiría a tocar el tema de nosotros y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Había rogado con toda la fuerza de mi corazón para que dejara de lado sus prejuicios y su idiotez y entendiera que debíamos estar juntos. El acuerdo con Michael era lo de menos, yo lo había aceptado porque tuve fe casi ciega en que lo mío con Dean podría materializarse. Jamás me esperé semejante revés de la situación, me sentí traicionado.

-Cass -dijo mi nombre con algo parecido a ternura- es también por ti que hago esto, para tu beneficio.  
-¿Qué beneficio puedo obtener de tu partida?

Una lágrima saltó de mi ojo izquierdo y Dean la secó con el dorso de su mano. Descendió del cofre del Impala, dejó de lado su botella y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos al decirme:

-Me voy para que puedas ser feliz. Sé que si me quedo a tu lado, no lo conseguirás. Soy un lastre en tu vida.  
-¿De qué hablas? -sus palabras me horrorizaban y me llenaban de dolor, no lograba entender nada.  
-Hablo de que… -suspiró; por un momento me dio la impresión de que también se echaría a llorar; retomó sus palabras- Hablo de que lo nuestro no puede ser, Castiel. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Te mereces al hombre que pueda ofrecerte todo el amor y toda la felicidad del mundo y ese hombre no soy yo. Yo sólo puedo darte penas y problemas   
-Pero eso no es verdad… -la voz se me quebró.  
-Podría aferrarme a ti…  
-¡Entonces hazlo, maldita sea! ¡Hazlo!

Me miró con tristeza infinita en sus verdes ojos, de verdad parecía que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro. Había algo que no encajaba en la escena: por un lado, se estaba despidiendo de mí pero por otro veía una enorme tristeza en su mirada y sus manos parecían no querer soltarme nunca. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Podría, he dicho. Pero no lo haré. Quiero que seas libre de mí y que encuentres a la persona que realmente te merezca.  
-¿Entonces te vas por mí o lo haces por ti?  
-Lo hago por ambos. 

Aparté bruscamente sus manos de mi rostro y me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero él me abrazó por la espalda, dejándome paralizado y arrancando más lágrimas de mis ojos. 

-Entiéndelo, Castiel -me suplicó- Por favor, no te marches sin haberlo entendido. 

Mas cómo podía entenderlo, cuando sus brazos me estrujaban con la fuerza de alguien que se aferra frenéticamente a aquel al que ama. Sus palabras me hablaban de despedidas pero su cuerpo parecía implorarme que me quedara para siempre unido a él.

-Dime una cosa, Dean -musité.  
-¿Cuál?   
-Dime cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi.

Su cuerpo se tensó alrededor del mío, sus brazos me apretaron con mayor fuerza, pero sus palabras se ausentaron. Insistí:

-¿Dean?   
-Cass…

Aparté sus brazos para poder darme la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban arrasados en lágrimas que no podía contener. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, quizá para reprimir un sollozo o alguna confesión no deseada. Volví a insistir:

-Dime que no sientes nada por mí, Dean. Si lo haces, te juro que cerramos este asunto aquí mismo y me marcho.  
-Pero…  
-No acepto ni entiendo tus razones. Así que si me dices que no me amas, trataré de hacerme a la idea y me alejaré para siempre de ti. 

En eso se escuchó el timbre de su celular. Ignoró la llamada pero dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Se enjugó las lágrimas con ambas manos y me dijo con voz velada por la tristeza:

-Sin importar lo que sienta, no voy a cambiar mi decisión.  
-Entonces digas lo que digas, la verdad es que no sientes nada por mí.   
-Castiel, por favor…

Su celular volvió a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y revisó la pantalla, tras lo cual percibí cierta ansiedad en él. Sin embargo, volvió a ignorar la llamada. A la tercera vez que sonó, me acerqué despacio y le quite el celular, él no opuso la menor resistencia. En el identificador había un nombre: 

Jo Harvelle.


	12. El baile de graduación

Después de que te han roto el corazón, ¿qué sigue? Llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas, supongo. Ya lo había hecho pero algo no estaba bien porque, sin importar cuánto lloré, mis lágrimas siguieron renovándose, parecían no tener final. Otra noche infernal, otro día de mierda, seguido de más noches infernales y de más días de mierda. Me ví forzado a ir a la escuela con los ojos hinchados, por fortuna no llamaban la atención de nadie porque la proximidad del baile de graduación era lo que ocupaba las mentes de todos. A mi madre tuve que decirle una que otra mentira. Por supuesto, ella no me creyó del todo, lo notaba en la tristeza de sus ojos al despedirme por las mañanas, pero nunca había sido una madre acosadora; no, ella esperaría hasta que yo le platicara o hasta que las cosas fueran demasiado evidentes.

En la escuela ya no había mucho por hacer así que pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. No volví al salón de música, por lo que Michael fue a buscarme y apenas me vio lo supo todo. Había estado evitando verlo para no revelarle nada de lo ocurrido porque no quería ver el triunfo y el deleite en su mirada. Sin embargo, él tomó las cosas muy seriamente, se preocupó antes por mi bienestar que por sus propios intereses y me brindó su apoyo. ¿Dónde había estado ese hombre en toda mi vida? Se portó como un ángel alejando a los demonios que me causaban tanto pesar. O mejor dicho, al demonio. Era sólo uno, al cual no podía ni nombrar aquellos días.

Michael cuidó de mí e hizo todo lo posible por volver a animarme. Para distraerme, comenzamos a practicar nuevamente en el salón de música, donde el rubio de los ojos verdes no volvió volvió poner un pie. Era una zona segura aunque, si los rumores eran ciertos, el hombre estaba mejorando en la guitarra, o al menos eso era lo que Jo le había presumido a todo el mundo. Siempre tuvo aptitudes ocultas, de las cuales yo siempre fui consciente. Desgraciadamente él prefería compartirlas con otras personas. Él siempre prefirió compartir todo con otras personas, mientras que lo poco que compartía conmigo decidió dejarlo oculto, en la oscuridad, como todos los besos que me dio. Eso fui en su vida: un momento de penumbra, una aventura en las sombras donde nadie podía vernos y juzgarnos. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que me había dicho no era verdad, sólo fueron palabras para terminar algo que nunca inició. Y yo, como siempre, no fui más que el imbécil de la historia, el idiota al que todos le ven la cara. Ni siquiera me dolía que hubiera regresado con Jo, lo realmente doloroso era que me había permitido mantener vivas mis esperanzas con él, mientras que todo ese tiempo sólo estuvo pensando en cómo deshacerse de mí. Sólo esperaba que eso de irse para no volver de verdad lo cumpliera. 

Mandé todo al diablo, pasados unos días. Puse mi corazón roto en la música y toqué el piano incesantemente. Michael me acompañaba, a veces sólo me miraba con asombro y parecía deleitarse. En sus ojos había un gran respeto hacia mí, pero también notaba un cálido sentimiento creciendo a la par. Ya sabía que yo le gustaba pero casi podía asegurar que se estaba enamorando de mí y eso me dolía. No quería que ocurriera, yo no podía corresponderle aunque había días en que sentía que lo adoraba. Después de todo, estaba ahí conmigo incondicionalmente. 

Un día antes del baile, me dijo:

-No tienes que ir conmigo al baile, si no quieres.  
-Pero es lo que pactamos.  
-Exacto. No quiero que vayas conmigo porque lo pactamos, no tengo el corazón para obligarte a hacer eso. Si no quieres ir, por mi está bien.  
-No es por el pacto, Michael. Estoy dispuesto a ir contigo. Aunque…  
-¿Qué van a decir los demás? ¿Eso te preocupa?  
-No quiero dañar tu imagen social. Eres popular entre las chicas, ¿qué pasará cuando te vean llegar con un chico?  
-Sabrán que perdieron su tiempo coqueteando conmigo.

Me gustó su respuesta, me hizo reír de buena gana. Michael se acercó a mí despacio y depositó un beso en la comisura de mi boca. Mi cuerpo sufrió un ligero temblor y él se alejó un tanto apenado.

-Lo siento.  
-No pasa nada -sonreí.

Pero ese era el problema, ¿no? Acababa de darme un beso pero para mí no había significado nada. Aún sentía los besos de Dean quemando mi piel. Sentir otros labios sólo me hacía extrañar más los suyos. 

Aquel día salimos juntos de la escuela. En el pasillo nos encontramos a Dean y a Jo jugando y riendo. Cuando me vieron, Jo corrió hacia mí con una cámara instantánea en las manos y me pidió efusivamente:

-¡Castiel! ¿Nos tomas una foto? 

Me dio la cámara y fue a posar junto a Dean, quien estaba sumamente incómodo. Evitaba mirarme y sus risas se volvieron rígidas y hasta fingidas. Sin embargo, tuvo que mirarme al posar para la foto y algo pasó: vi en su mirada una sombra que empañaba su hermosura, su fiereza y su seguridad. No supe a qué se debía pero me dejó atónito y Michael tuvo que sacarme del trance, diciendo:

-Si quieres yo tomo la foto.  
-No, ya lo hago.

Tome la foto y le entregué la cámara a Jo sin siquiera fijarme si había sido una buena toma. Ella me agradeció con una sonrisa y se quedó con Dean en el pasillo para mirar la foto. Se veían felices, más Jo, quien creí que jamás volvería a hablar con Dean. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que se acentuó cuando él, aprovechando la distracción de Jo, me lanzó una mirada furtiva. Fue intensa y un tanto sombría, sentí que lo amaba a la par de lo que lo odiaba. Era un extraño sentimiento aquel que me hacía tener ganas de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente pero también me provocaba ganas de hacerle el amor hasta que no quedara nada de él. 

-Vámonos -le dije a Michael.  
-Claro. 

Me dio gusto haber estado con Michael en aquel momento, sentí un siniestro placer de que Dean nos viera juntos. Aunque no creo que sirviera de mucho, él estaba en muy buena compañía. 

Al día siguiente era el baile de graduación, una última aparición en esa escuela y podría mandar a todos a la mierda. No podía esperar.

 

***  
La gran noche llegó. 

Sentí que el hueco en el estómago se iba haciendo más y más grande mientras nos acercabamos al gimnasio de la preparatoria. El día anterior me había sentido muy optimista y valiente pero estando ahí las cosas habían cambiado. Me sentía nervioso, ansioso y con tremendas ganas de salir corriendo directo a mi casa. Apenas se abrieron las puertas creí que me iría de espaldas, pero Michael tomó mi mano y la apretó con seguridad.

-Estás temblando -me dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Perdón -dije apenado.  
-Tranquilo -rió- Todo saldrá bien.

Nadie podía creerlo, salvo por los amigos más cercanos de Michael, quienes lo tomaron como lo más normal del mundo; supuse que ya sabían que a Michael le gustaban los chicos. Fuera de ellos, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. 

El gimnasio estaba irreconocible, debo admitir que era una bonita decoración. Nunca había ido a un baile, normalmente esos días iba a casa de Dean y decíamos tonterías mientras se arreglaba para ir por su cita. Me moría de celos cuando lo veía marcharse con el smoking puesto, luciendo tan guapo para alguien que no era yo. Me había cansado de fantasear con la posibilidad de que dejara plantada a su cita para quedarse conmigo. 

Y esa noche ahí estaba, sentado junto a un chico que rivalizaba en belleza y popularidad con Dean. El detalle estaba en que, por mí, Michael había “salido del closet” enfrente de toda la preparatoria, en pleno baile de graduación. Si eso no era prueba de que yo le importaba de verdad, entonces no sé qué demonios era.

Al otro lado de la pista de baile estaba Dean junto a Jo Harvelle. Él se veía increíble, tenía el porte adecuado para usar un smoking, siempre lo había tenido; ella lucía hermosa, envuelta en aquel vestido negro. No me dolió admitir que hacían una hermosa pareja. 

-¿Qué se hace en estos casos? -le pregunté a Michael para tratar de hacer conversación y alejar mi mente de Dean.  
-¿Es tu primer baile? -preguntó sorprendido.  
-Después de ver Carrie, no me quedaron ganas de ir a uno.

Michael se echó a reír por mi broma. Bebimos algo y luego me pidió que bailaramos, a lo que me negué en un principio. Sus amigos llegaron y casi me arrastraron a la pista, donde todos bailamos juntos, o al menos ellos lo hicieron porque yo sólo estuve pretendiendo que lo hacía. No obstante, fue muy divertido. Ninguno de ellos me juzgaba, me molestaba o se avergonzaba, lo único que les interesaba era divertirse y eso me hizo entrar en confianza. En medio de las risas, los empujones y los bailes alocados, Michael y yo chocamos espalda con espalda y al darme la vuelta para pedir disculpas, él me besó. Me tomó por sorpresa, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo y sus amigos celebraron lo sucedido. Al separarnos, escuché a Jo llamando Dean y él pasó junto a nosotros, apenas rozando la espalda de Michael. No alcancé a ver su rostro pero iba muy aprisa, me hizo pensar que quizá había visto lo que acababa de suceder. Mas, ¿qué podía haberle importado?; sacudí esos pensamientos y volví a integrarme al ambiente que habíamos creado Michael, sus amigos y yo. 

Bailamos un rato más, hasta que el DJ puso baladas y todos fuimos a sentarnos y a refrescarnos un poco. Desde mi asiento logré vislumbrar a Jo llevando de la mano a Dean para colocarse en el centro de la pista y bailar lento. Jo le hablaba al oído, parecía estarle diciendo cosas realmente importantes porque lucía muy seria e incluso preocupada. Dean parecía ausente, ajeno a lo que la chica le decía, sólo dejándose llevar por el vaivén de la canción. De pronto, su mirada se encontró con la mía y se quedó ahí suspendida, como si se aferrara, como si suplicara. No entendí lo que pretendía transmitir pero mejor decidí romper el contacto porque sentía que mi corazón iba a resquebrajarse una vez más; estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento, no quería arruinarlo. 

Afortunadamente para mí, los chicos y chicas comenzaron a concentrarse en la pista para la coronación de los reyes del baile y eso provocó que Dean y Jo quedaran fuera de mi campo de visión. Antes de que iniciara, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos acercamos para contemplar el espectáculo, aunque a mi no me causaba el más mínimo entusiasmo. Después del bochornoso momento, el baile se reanudó.

Los amigos de Michael fueron a buscar bebidas, por lo que él y yo nos quedamos solos, de pie en la pista. Yo seguía aún un poco distraído, así que él tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos y atrajo mi atención hacia él. Me acarició con su mirada de cielo, desde los ojos hasta los labios, a los cuales se acercó dispuesto a besarlos. Yo iba a permitirlo, no porque lo deseara, sino porque sentía que se lo había ganado después de la noche tan especial que estábamos compartiendo. Sentí un poco de emoción, como si ese beso abriera las puertas a cosas mejores para mí, más dulces y sinceras. 

Y entonces, cual repentina tormenta sobre un mar en calma, una fuerza descomunal me apartó de Michael e impidió el beso que estaba a punto de convertirse en mi salvación… o en mi condena. La tormenta tenía un nombre: Dean Winchester.

-No puedo soportarlo más -me dijo con agitación.

Selló mi boca con un beso suyo, convirtiéndola nuevamente en esclava de sus deseos. Había pasión en la manera en que hizo suyos mis labios, cual si ese beso lo hubiera estado guardando con gran esfuerzo para poder dármelo en el momento correcto. Culminó con un ligero tirón de mi labio inferior, sus dientes se aferraron suavemente a él hasta que tuvieron que soltarlo. 

En pleno baile de graduación, Dean Winchester me había besado. Todos estaban que no cabían del asombro, pero sin duda había dos personas a las que les cayó como balde de agua helada. 

Jo se acercó y le propinó una ruidosa bofetada a Dean antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio. Michael, por su parte, nos dedicó a ambos una mirada de estupefacción y también se marchó, seguido de varios de sus amigos. Entonces se empezó a alzar un murmullo entre los asistentes que comentaban lo ocurrido, Dean y yo supimos que era momento de marcharnos también. Me tomó de la mano y salimos por una de las puertas de emergencia, directo hasta el Impala.


	13. Cerveza, música y revelaciones

-¡Dean! -lo llamé para que se detuviera.

Me llevaba de la mano, casi corriendo, pero al escuchar su nombre saliendo de mi boca se dio la vuelta, me abrazó y me besó. Yo le eché los brazos al cuello y quedamos perfectamente entrelazados, justo donde nos esperaba el auto aparcado. 

Al despegar sus labios de los míos, me abrazó con mayor fuerza, casi hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí me hizo experimentar el más simple y hermoso de los placeres.

-Perdóname -fue lo que dijo al separarse un poco de mí- Perdóname por todo. He sido un idiota, te he tratado mal, te he roto el corazón más veces de las que puedo contar y todo porque soy un estúpido que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene hasta que…  
-... hasta que lo ve con otro -terminé su frase, sonriendo.  
-Lo siento, de verdad traté de controlarme. Estuve a punto de irme después de que besaste a ese idiota…  
-Él me besó.  
-¡Como sea! -dijo exasperado- Enloqueci cuando lo hizo, sabía que si lo volvía a hacer no iba a poder contenerme.   
-Dean -tomé su rostro entre mis manos- No eres un estúpido que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene; eres un estúpido que no es capaz de aceptar lo que quiere.

Me miró varios segundos hasta que dejó escapar una risa. 

-Tienes razón.  
-Aún así, creo que hay varias cosas que tú y yo debemos hablar.  
-Claro -asintió- ¿Cerveza?  
-Y esa cinta de baladas que escondes en tu cuarto.  
-Idiota -sonrió y me empujó.

Caminamos hasta el Impala, que lucía increíble. Aún le faltaba uno que otro detalle por terminar, pero en términos generales, Dean había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

Fue hermoso poder viajar con Dean en el auto que había sido testigo de nuestra larga amistad. Siempre había sido el asiento predilecto para beber cerveza y conversar de cualquier idiotez. Si hubiese podido hablar, tendría muchos secretos nuestros por revelar. Y ahora, con Dean y yo huyendo del baile de graduación tras habernos besado, volvía a ser testigo nuestro y cómplice, además.

Fuimos a la casa de Dean, Bobby había salido a jugar poker con unos amigos, así que no volvería temprano. Dean y yo tomamos cervezas del refrigerador, algo de comida chatarra y salimos a disfrutarlo en nuestro lugar favorito. Puso música en el estéreo del Impala y nos sentamos sobre el cofre, como siempre. 

-Vas a arruinar tu smoking -me dijo, comiendo un puñado de papas fritas.  
-Es rentado -dije, encogiendome de hombros.

Bebimos una cerveza en completo silencio, salvo por la música que salía del interior del auto. Al abrir la segunda cerveza, Dean me preguntó:

-¿Te gusta?  
-¿Qué? -pregunté a mi vez, sin comprender.  
-Michael -respondió rápidamente y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.  
-Digamos que… estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité.  
-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Que lo usaste? -dijo en tono burlón.  
-No. Significa que me sentía en deuda con él y, en algún momento, pensé en corresponderle dándole una oportunidad. 

Bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza y yo aproveché para preguntarle:

-¿Te gusta Jo?

Dean negó con la cabeza, mirando su botella. Luego alzó la vista y dijo:

-Cuando decidí alejarme de ti, volví a buscarla y le pedí perdón; también le pedí que fuera conmigo al baile, ella aceptó encantada. -su semblante se tornó muy triste cuando añadió- Le hice un grave daño a esa chica... pero era necesario.  
-¿Lo era? -pregunté.  
-Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice en el baile, te habría perdido para siempre.  
-Pero aún no entiendo, Dean. ¿Por qué insististe tanto en alejarte de mí?

Bebió de un sorbo el contenido restante de la cerveza y arrojó la botella sobre la chatarra que se extendía frente a nosotros. Soltó un resoplido y me dijo:

-Aquel día, en el ensayo, cuando fingí ir al baño…  
-¿Fingiste? -salté, sorprendido.  
-Sí, fingí. En fin, aquel día escuché lo que Michael te dijo y aunque no negaré que me dieron ganas de matarlo, tuve que aceptar que en parte tenía razón.   
-¿En qué? -pregunté, exaltado por tal revelación.  
-En que de verdad yo no te aporto nada bueno.  
-Dean… -negué con la cabeza pero él no me dejó continuar.  
-No, escucha: de verdad estuve de acuerdo con él en que soy la manzana podrida del árbol, que mereces a alguien que apreciara tus talentos, alguien que estuviera a tu nivel. Entonces decidí que alejarme de ti era lo mejor, dejarte ir y que fueras feliz.  
-No, Dean…  
-Y hoy que te vi llegar con él… -su semblante se hizo un tanto sombrío- En un principio pensé que era lo mejor para ti, te veías feliz y relajado, pero luego te vi besarlo…   
-Él me besó -volví a aclarar.  
-¡Como sea! Hubo un contacto y… enloquecí. De pronto, Jo ya no estaba ahí, sólo podía mirarte a ti y a Michael y tenía unas ganas terribles de ir y apartarte de él pero no me atreví… Hasta que lo vi con intenciones de volver a besarte y… Bueno, ya sabes qué ocurrió.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en las palabras perfectas para expresarle mi sentir con respecto a lo que dijo Michael y a lo que sucedió en el baile. Estaba por hablar cuando, una a una, las gotas de una lluvia inminente comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros. Dean se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

-Ahora sí vas a arruinar tu smoking. Será mejor entrar.

Descendimos del cofre del Impala, recogimos las cervezas que quedaban, apagamos el estéreo y corrimos al interior de la casa antes de que se desatara un verdadero aguacero. Me quité el saco, el cual se había mojado un poco y lo deposité sobre el sofá. Me quedé de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y empecé a sentirme un poco nervioso. Cuando miré a Dean, me di cuenta de que él estaba igual.

-¿Más cerveza? -preguntó de pronto.  
-Sí -contesté rápidamente. 

Dean no quería tener problemas con Bobby si es que llegaba, por lo que decidimos ir a beber a su habitación. Muy tarde nos dimos cuenta del error que cometimos al ir a encerrarnos en ese lugar, la tensión que ya se había formado entre nosotros sólo aumentó.

No sabía si sentarme en la cama o no, me quedé de pie hasta que Dean dijo que pondría algo de música. Entonces me senté en una orilla de la cama, como lo haría una niñita asustadiza y tímida. Bebí un largo trago de cerveza y me di valor para ocupar un lugar en medio del colchón, con aparente tranquilidad; Dean prefirió quedarse de pie y dar constantes sorbos a su cerveza. Ya no hablaba, sólo bebía y cambiaba de cinta, lo cual podía tomarle un buen rato. En ese lapso de tiempo me tomé otras dos cervezas y decidí que era momento de detenerme. 

-Dean… -dije, entregandole mi botella vacía- Creo que he llegado a mi límite.  
-Definitivamente -río, tomando mi botella y poniéndola en el suelo, junto a la suya.

"I put a spell on you", en su versión con Creedence, fue la canción que empezó a sonar. La tensión en la habitación aumentó, mis ojos se fijaron en los de Dean, quien se bebió de un sólo trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza. Arrojó la botella junto a las otras y luego dijo:

-Voy al baño, si me disculpas.

Aquello era hilarante aunque también decepcionante. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo pero ninguno se atrevía a iniciarlo. Nunca había visto a Dean tan tenso y nervioso estando conmigo y para ser honestos, no me gustaba. Cuando él regresó del baño, le dije con pesar que era hora de marcharme. No quería incomodarlo más y tampoco quería forzar nada entre nosotros. 

Di un par de pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando me detuvo suavemente del brazo. Me di la vuelta y lo noté nervioso, aunque menos tenso.

-¿Dean?  
-Puedo llevarte, si quieres… -me dijo, dándome la impresión de que no era eso lo que quería decir.  
-Claro.

Seguí mi camino hasta la puerta, la abrí y estuve a punto de salir pero Dean la cerró de golpe, apoyando la palma de su mano con fuerza. Al darme la vuelta me puso contra la puerta y me suplicó:

-No te vayas aún.  
-Tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar si me quedo -musité.  
-Igualmente pasará… pero prefiero no hacerlo solo. 

Mi risa triunfó, abriéndose paso entre mi boca y él rió conmigo. Sentía mis mejillas al rojo vivo y la temperatura de mi cuerpo incrementando. Era efecto del alcohol, obviamente, pero también era consecuencia de su cercanía y de su propio calor corporal.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté nervioso.  
-Aquella vez, en tu casa -me susurró, rozando mi oreja con sus labios, haciéndome jadear.  
-¿Qué pasó aquella vez? -pregunté, deslizando mi mano por su cuello, hundiendo los dedos entre su fino cabello.  
-Te escuché… en el baño. 

El calor subió de golpe y una risa nerviosa escapó de mis labios. Dean me observaba atentamente, con sus verdes ojazos risueños, sensuales a morir y esa expresión que no sabía si era burlona o era lasciva; supongo que era una mezcla de ambas. Avergonzado como me sentía, traté de apartarme de él y explicar lo ocurrido aquel día, lo hubiera hecho si él no me hubiera besado primero. Mi voz quedó ahogada por su boca y se convirtió en súbito gemido que viajó de sus oídos a sus pantalones. Presionó fuerte contra mí y sentí su entrepierna endureciendo, la mía hizo lo mismo, la puerta crujió a causa de la fuerza con la que él empujaba contra mi cuerpo.

Su beso era una imperiosa fuerza que se abría paso en mi boca, dominandola y poseyendola poco a poco. Dean nunca había sido el mejor en la clase de Lenguas, pero la suya era una experta cuando de dar un francés se trataba. Era una delicia sentirlo en mi boca, con su lengua acariciando la mía e invitandola a unirse a ella en una danza pecaminosa. Nunca me habían besado de esa manera, ni siquiera él. Sin duda era un beso especial, lleno de pasión pero con lujuria que la sobrepasaba y un deseo que nunca había percibido en otra persona. Tuve ganas de pedirle que me dijera si ya había besado así a alguien más.

-Nunca había besado así a nadie -me dijo con voz entrecortada, cual si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.  
-Hazlo de nuevo -le pedí.  
-¿Entonces vas a quedarte? -preguntó con una sonrisa deliciosa.  
-Sí -asentí.

Volvió a besarme mientras me conducía a la cama, donde caímos juntos, él encima de mí. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cuello para desatar la corbata de moño y deshacerse de ella, dejando el camino libre hacia mi piel que le esperaba ansiosa. 

-No puedo creer lo bien que hueles… -me dijo.  
-No digas eso -le pedí a media voz, apretando las piernas.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó, riendo.  
-No sé… es que… cuando lo haces… ¡Ah!

Me besaba el cuello, sentía su respiración, su saliva, su lengua, mientras que sus manos estaban ocupándose de mi ropa, abriendo mi camisa botón a botón. No tengo ningún problema con revelar que nunca me habían besado el cuello, quizá uno que otro beso aislado, pero nunca en la forma en que Dean lo estaba haciendo. Ese hombre parecía saber exactamente en qué puntos tocar, lamer, morder o besar, lo cual tenía sentido, sabiendo que ya había tenido experiencia con mujeres, pero me parecía increíble que estuviera haciendo sentir tan bien a un hombre. ¿Cómo lo hacía? 

-Dean... -me encantaba decir su nombre mezclado con mis propios gemidos.  
-¿Mmmh? -inquirió.  
-¿De verdad me escuchaste aquel día?  
-Sí…  
-Entonces… -me era muy difícil armar una oración con ese hombre quitándome la ropa- ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?   
-Porque no se suponía que tú y yo estaríamos haciendo esto.  
-¿De qué hablas? -dije entre risas.

Se detuvo y me miró para decir:

-En ese momento no podía aceptar que me gustó lo que escuché.  
-¿Y ahora?  
-¿No es obvio?   
-Hazlo más obvio.

¡Ah, su risa encantadora! La dejó salir mientras me miraba complacido. Sus manos me despojaron de la camisa y pantalones, yo le ayudé a deshacerse de su ropa también. Después, nos fundimos en un abrazo que era todo piel y calor. Mis manos se aferraron a su suave espalda y clavé suavemente mis dientes en su hombro; Dean ahogó un gemido mordiendo su propio labio y yo le besé el cuello. El olor que desprendía era delicioso, no podía dejar de besarlo y morderlo. De pronto sentí su mano descendiendo por mis costados hasta dar con mis caderas y, un poco más allá, con mi endurecido miembro. Comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior, convirtiéndome en una masa de suave carne que no podía defenderse. Dean me despojó de la ropa interior y, tras acariciar repetidamente mi miembro, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia una virgen cavidad. Apenas la rozó, mi cuerpo tuvo una violenta sacudida.

Sin embargo, no le pedí que se detuviera. Me miró de manera febril cuando, ayudado con un poco de saliva, empezó empezó introducir un dedo, suave y sin prisas, hasta que logró meterlo por completo. Lo movió hacia adentro y hacia afuera, primero con lentitud y luego con mayor velocidad, flexionandolo un poco. Era una sensación extraña pero placentera, pronto estuve listo para que intentara introducir un segundo dedo mientras mi mano se ocupaba de mi miembro, cuya firmeza debía ser atendida. Dean me sorprendió cuando, sin dejar de introducir dos dedos en mi, se inclinó e introdujo mi miembro en su boca. Me hizo enloquecer.

-¡Dean! -gemí.  
-Esa cara que tienes, Castiel -me dijo cuando sacó mi pene de su boca- Cómo no la vi antes. Cuántas veces te hubiera cogido.  
-Idiota, no puedo con tus guarradas…  
-Es la primera vez que las digo -me dijo, sacando y metiendo sus dos dedos aún.  
-Mentiroso, además.  
-Es verdad -sacó un poco los dedos e introdujo un tercero, haciéndome jadear ruidosamente; añadió- A ti te las puedo decir porque no tengo que tratarte como princesa, ¿o sí?   
-Deja de hablar y métela de una vez.

¿Era el alcohol? ¿Era la excitación? O era simplemente lo mucho que me había reprimido todo ese tiempo. No estaba bien que le hablara de esa manera pero lo hacía sin pensar, surgía espontáneamente de mi boca. Lo había deseado desde siempre, había fantaseado con él muchas más noches de las que puedo recordar, simplemente le dije lo que siempre quise decirle a la cara.

Sacó sus dedos de mi ano y trató de meter su duro miembro en su lugar. Primero lo intentó muy despacio pero no fue fácil. Entonces, usando saliva a modo de lubricante, logró empezar a introducirlo hasta que… al fin entró. 

-Cass… -jadeo- Estás tan apretado…

Oh, sí que lo estaba pero eso no le impidió salir y volver a entrar. Al principio era un poco doloroso y supongo que en mi rostro se veía reflejado, pero a Dean parecía gustarle. 

-¿Te duele? -me preguntó.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunté a mi vez, con la voz entrecortada -¿Te excita más si me duele, pervertido?  
-No -reprimió una sonrisa- Lo pregunto para hacerlo más lento.  
-No me gusta lento.

El muy cabrón empujó sus caderas con fuerza, para que su miembro entrara del todo en mí. Solté un grito y me aferré con fuerza a sus manos. Dean se inclinó, me besó y volvió a poner sus caderas en movimiento. Lo hacía tan profundo, con firmeza y ritmo, y yo, que nunca había sentido algo así, estaba enloqueciendo. Mis manos se dirigieron a mi pene y empezaron a frotarlo, arriba y abajo, casi al ritmo de las penetraciones de Dean.

En sus ojos había una indescriptible lujuria, parecía querer penetrarme hasta con la mirada. Ese pensamiento me excitaba y hacía que frotara mi miembro con renovados bríos. Mis ojos le correspondían en deseo, mi boca se abría para liberar gemidos cada vez más fuertes que lo hacían penetrarme con más fuerza. Era un ciclo que esperaba no se terminara.

-Voy a correrme, “princesa” -me dijo, sin poder dejar de burlarse a pesar del momento.  
-Yo también. Y en tu cara…

Sus últimas penetraciones se estaban volviendo violentas pero aún así me atreví a incitarlo a no detenerse. Duro, profundo, inclemente, así era como lo había imaginado. Quería cada esfuerzo, cada movimiento suyo, hasta el último arranque de fuerzas de su cuerpo. 

Se corrió dentro de mí, con un movimiento maravilloso de su cadera. La visión de su cuerpo y de su rostro en el preciso momento de su liberación fueron lo único existente para mí cuando llegué a mi propio orgasmo. Era una fuerza poderosa e imposible de controlar, como una onda expansiva tras la explosión de una bomba. Todo se pierde, todo carece de sentido y sólo queda el placer, cuya intensidad crees que podría matarte. 

Sentí los brazos de Dean tambalearse al poco tiempo de superar el clímax. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado, exhausto. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una sola, juntas volvieron también a la normalidad. 

Afuera seguía cayendo la lluvia. La temperatura en la habitación empezó a disminuir dramáticamente y me metí entre las sábanas, en el poco espacio libre que había dejado Dean. Al poco rato, él se incorporó y se metió también entre las sábanas; me abrazó, lo cual me conmovió mucho.

-Cass… -dijo de pronto.  
-¿Mmmh?  
-Cuando te escuché en el baño aquel día… me sentí extraño.   
-¿Podríamos no hablar de eso ahora? -pregunté avergonzado.   
-Tengo que hablar de eso. Todo cambió a partir de ese día.   
-Lo sé, te besé y todo se fue al caño.  
-No, de verdad todo cambió. No volví a sentirme igual contigo pero fue porque había algo que no comprendía.  
-¿Qué era?  
-Que siempre había estado enamorado de ti. 

Busqué sus ojos en aquella penumbra de su habitación. Lo miré varios segundos y luego le di una suave bofetada.

-¿Por qué me pegas? -preguntó sorprendido, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.  
-Y todavía lo preguntas -me reí- Me hiciste pasar de todo para que al final me digas que siempre estuviste enamorado de mí.  
-¿Tú pasaste de todo? -preguntó exaltado- No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue para mí pasar por todo esto y aceptar que…  
-Cállate ya.

Silencié sus labios con un beso. Entonces escuchamos un ruido que nos dejó helados. Nos separamos y pusimos atención a lo siguiente que se escuchara.

-Es Bobby -dijo Dean después de varios segundos.

Se levantó a la carrera y puso el seguro de la puerta. Luego se metió en la cama y nos echamos las sábanas encima, creyendo que en cualquier momento Bobby tocaría la puerta o llamaría a Dean. Mas no ocurrió así y pronto nos quedamos dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.


	14. El búnker

Era una tarde de la última semana de vacaciones, cuando Dean y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita como una pareja formal. No había sido nada fácil llegar a donde estábamos, antes tuvimos que armarnos de valor y hablar con la verdad. Mi madre lo tomó con mucha calma, fue bastante comprensiva e incluso efusiva, parecía darle mucho gusto que Dean y yo estuviéramos juntos, lo cual me pareció muy enternecedor. Con Bobby fue más complicado, Dean tenía miedo de una reacción negativa por su parte, y aunque en un principio se quedó estupefacto, al final sólo dijo que “amor era amor” y que no tenía ningún problema con aceptar lo nuestro. 

Me sentí afortunado por contar con el apoyo de las personas más cercanas a nosotros y eso también le dio confianza a Dean. Él aprendió una gran lección: no por ser novio de un chico tenía que comportarse de diferente manera. Siguió siendo el idiota, brabucón, contador de chistes malos que siempre había sido; sólo había una diferencia: que era mí idiota, mío y de nadie más. Y no por ello le desagradaban las chicas, más de una vez lo atrapé observandole los atributos a alguna mujer por la calle. El muy patán sabía que yo sólo tenía ojos para él, pero yo sabía que, aunque le siguieran gustando las chicas y siguiera disfrutando verlas pasar, al final del día era a mí a quien prodigaba sus besos y era a mí a quien acudía con esa expresión cariñosa y los brazos abiertos, ansiosos por abrazarme. No tenía miedo de mostrarme lo que sentía aunque seguía siendo un poco tímido, pero era comprensible. Después de todo, era Dean, un chico que siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hueso duro de roer pero que guardaba una enorme calidez en su bello corazón.

Tenía alma de héroe, siempre dispuesto a enfrentar el peligro con tal de defender lo que es justo y lo que es suyo. Me protegió de la lluvia y del frío, a costa de su propia salud; me llevó al cine, a costa de su seguridad (y de la mía), logrando colarnos en la sala sin pagar un centavo; golpeó a un grupo de chicos que nos molestaron por caminar tomados de la mano, casi manda a uno al hospital, de no ser porque lo detuve; después, me mostró un sitio especial que había encontrado hacía mucho tiempo y del que nunca me había hablado: un búnker.

Ahí, en el búnker, fue donde finalizó nuestra maravillosa primera cita y lo hizo de una manera espectacular: llevó su guitarra y tocó para mí la primer canción que se había aprendido completa. Se trataba de "All I want is you", de U2, en un hermoso arreglo para guitarra acústica. Dean tocó y cantó para mí, nunca lo había escuchado y fue la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida. Y no sólo porque era una canción enternecedora que, además, la estaba dedicando para mí, sino también porque Dean estaba demostrando su destreza para la guitarra y su talento para el canto. Aquella tarde, sentado en lo que parecía haber sido una mesa de estudio dentro del búnker, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción, de amor y de orgullo.

-Dean… -le dije en cuanto terminó.  
-¿Si? -preguntó un tanto nervioso.  
-¿Por qué me has privado tantos años de oírte cantar?  
-Porque no soy bueno -dijo, enrojeciendo.  
-Lo eres -le aseguré- Eres muy bueno. Nunca pienses lo contrario.

Dean sonrió, visiblemente contento. Dejó su guitarra a un lado y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos un instante y al volver a abrirlos, me puse a inspeccionar el techo y las paredes del lugar. Era un sitio en ruinas, aunque conservaba parte del antiguo mobiliario e incluso estantes con algunos libros en pésimo estado. Cuando me volví hacia Dean para preguntarle sobre el lugar, él se levantó y me dijo:

-Impresionante, ¿no?  
-¿A quién pertenecía? -pregunté, levantándome también para ir a recorrer el lugar.  
-No lo sé, pero hasta donde he podido ver, hay muchas habitaciones e incluso hay una que parece haber funcionado como cocina. Es un sitio extraño…  
-Mucho -lo miré y le dije- Deberíamos vivir aquí.  
-Qué pésima idea -me respondió, riendo; luego se puso serio y me tendió su mano para que me acercara a él. Nos sentamos en el mismo sitio de antes y me dijo- Cass, estamos a punto de terminar las vacaciones y… hay algo que debo decirte.  
-¿Qué es?

No me gustaba cuando se ponía tan serio, siempre significaba que estaba a punto de revelarme algo que no me resultaría agradable. Para arruinar más las cosas, soltó un largo suspiro, parecía causarle gran pesar lo que iba a decirme.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba a marcharme de aquí?  
-Sí… -asentí nerviosamente.  
-Bueno, pues mi decisión sigue en pie.  
-¿Qué? -me levanté de golpe- Pero eso fue antes de que arreglaramos las cosas, ¿por qué sigues pensando en irte?  
-Déjame explicarte…  
-Dean, estamos muy bien, ¿de verdad vas a arruinar todo?  
-Si me dejaras explicarte, Castiel…  
-¡Pues habla de una vez! -le dije, muy alterado.  
-Cass… -me dio unos minutos para que me tranquilizara y continuó- Cass, estás a punto de irte a la Universidad, tú también vas a mudarte.  
-Pero no me mudaré demasiado lejos y volveré en vacaciones …  
-De cualquier manera, te mudarás, sea lejos o no. Yo no voy a ir a ninguna universidad, así que debo aprovechar ese tiempo para encontrar lo que quiero hacer con mi vida… -soltó un resoplido y añadió- Y de paso, debo dejarte hacer lo que quieras con la tuya. Jamás quiero ser un lastre para ti, quiero que triunfes, que estudies…  
-¿Estás terminando conmigo, Dean? -pregunté, interrumpiendo su discurso- ¿Es eso?  
-¿Quieres terminar? -me preguntó, a su vez.  
-¡No! -exclamé enfadado.  
-Yo tampoco. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa: estoy permitiendote partir a la universidad sin ningún compromiso y sin ninguna carga. Si estando allá encuentras a alguien mejor que yo, quiero que…  
-Que te calles, quiero que te calles -interrumpí de nuevo, cruzandome de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Pude escuchar cuando se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia mí, para abrazarme por la espalda; me dio un beso en la nuca, yo cerré los ojos y procuré mantenerlos libres de lágrimas.

-Dean, no entiendo. Me dices que no quieres terminar conmigo pero también dices que te marchas y que si encuentro a alguien mejor…  
-Es que no me dejas explicarte bien las cosas -me dijo suavemente- Escucha: voy a marcharme para visitar a mi hermano Sam. Después viajaré un poco, si él quiere acompañarme, es bienvenido. Quiero volver a tratar a mi hermano para recuperar algo del tiempo perdido y también quiero encontrar mi verdadera vocación. Mientras tanto, tú estarás en la universidad, conocerás a otra gente, aprenderás muchas cosas… Al cabo de un año yo volveré a buscarte y me dirás si quieres retomar lo nuestro donde lo dejamos o si prefieres terminar. Créeme que estaré listo, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunté, dándome la vuelta para verlo a la cara.  
-Porque te amo.  
-Porque me amas… -repetí en tono sarcástico.  
-De verdad te amo -me dijo, tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos- Y quiero verte feliz. Quiero ganarme el derecho a estar a tu lado o perderlo ante alguien mejor que yo. El “Dean” que conoces ahora no será el mismo dentro de un año y tú también habrás cambiado.  
-Si de verdad me amas, nada cambiará.  
-Es porque te amo que debo cambiar.

Sus líneas, aunque dolorosas, me resultaron irresistibles, eran afiladas flechas envenenadas clavándose en mi corazón, el cual las resistía una tras otra y todavía se atrevía a seguir amándolo con pasión y locura. Lo besé intensamente en esos labios perfectos, cada movimiento de mi lengua parecía reafirmar mi amor por él y, a la vez, le suplicaban que no me dejara. 

Él estaba muy seguro con la decisión que había tomado, pero yo estaba aterrado. Me asustaba la espera, la angustia y la decepción que podrían resultar de aquel arreglo. Era irónico que él creyera que yo podía encontrar a alguien mucho mejor, cuando yo era el que sabía que, apenas cruzara la puerta del búnker, Dean podía convertirse en el hombre de cualquiera. Mas no quería ser débil ni inmaduro, así que me tragué mis miedos y acepté su propuesta.

-De acuerdo -dije con firmeza- Te veo dentro de un año. Te daré de plazo hasta el último día de vacaciones; la cita será aquí, en el búnker. Vendré cada uno de esos días, si no apareces en ninguno entenderé que encontraste algo mejor en tu vida y continuaré con la mía.  
-Lo mismo digo para ti -asintió.

"¿Por qué tenemos que complicar tanto las cosas?" En un primer momento, esa fue mi pregunta, pero conforme pasaban los minutos me daba cuenta de que su idea no era tan descabellada. Efectivamente, yo estaría muy ocupado en la Universidad, tendría que vivir lejos de mi actual hogar y sería muy difícil vernos. Él tendría que buscar qué hacer con su vida mientras tanto y si eso requería alejarse de mí, no iba a ser tan egoísta como para impedírselo. Estaríamos poniendo a prueba nuestros sentimientos, porque como él bien había dicho, en un año ambos podíamos cambiar demasiado. Por supuesto, tenía miedo, mas no de que yo me enamorara de alguien más, sino de que él sí lo hiciera. Dean era un hombre demasiado atractivo, guapo, carismático e inteligente, no le sería nada difícil hacer nuevas amistades en el camino. Él también podía encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no sólo fuera más atractivo, sino también más parecido a él, más de su estilo. Mientras que yo… yo sólo tenía ojos para él.

Como fuera, la decisión ya había sido tomada y él y yo nos alejamos del búnker, nos dirigimos hacia el Impala que estaba estacionado a pocos metros de ahí. 

Era un sitio desolado, por lo que no tuvimos el menor problema cuando, al subirnos al auto, los besos y las caricias con sabor a despedida nos llevaron inmediatamente a hacer el amor. Ambos en el asiento de atrás, a medio vestir, yo sentado sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, siendo penetrado una y otra vez. Sus fuertes manos se aferraban a mis caderas, me ayudaban a mantener el ritmo y a dirigir las embestidas. A la vez, yo penetraba en su boca con mi lengua. Me encantaba esa sensualidad y erotismo que había en cada gemido salido de mis labios, porque sabía que era producido por él. Sobre todo me encantaba esa sensación de abandono, estaba completamente en sus manos, él podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Si aquella era nuestra última noche haciendo el amor, quería llevarme ese recuerdo conmigo a la tumba y que en su piel quedara para siempre el recuerdo de la mía, de esa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos y de esa perfecta sincronía de sus caderas con las mías. En aquellos instantes no me importaba lo que ocurriera a futuro, sólo me importaba que, esa noche en el Impala, ese hombre era mío en cuerpo y alma.

-Te amo -me dijo Dean poco después de haberse corrido.  
-Y yo a ti -le contesté, tras lo cual le di un beso en los labios.

Y su “Te amo”, al igual que todos sus besos y caricias, me supo a despedida. Lo abracé con fuerza, cual si fueran a arrebatarmelo en aquel mismo instante. Al separarnos, vi en sus ojos una gran seguridad, parecía decirme que confiara, que no tuviera miedo y le sonreí. Nos vestimos en silencio y al terminar Dean sacó una navaja. Marcó en el techo del auto, justo encima del asiento del conductor, nuestras iniciales.

-Qué cursi eres -le dije con una gran sonrisa.  
-Tú eras el que quería un novio cursi y ahora te quejas.  
-Cállate y conduce.

Antes me dio un beso. Luego encendió el motor y partimos con rumbo a mi casa. Durante el trayecto no despegué los ojos de la ventanilla, sabía que si lo miraba me iba a echar a llorar y le iba a rogar que olvidaramos lo pactado, que se mudara conmigo cerca del campus para así poder continuar con nuestra historia. Sabía que no habría otra despedida, la habíamos tenido esa noche y al día siguiente él se habría marchado. Probablemente, aquella era la última vez que nos veíamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si a alguien le interesa, existe una versión en guitarra acústica de la canción que interpreta Dean en el capítulo.  
> La canta Anneke van Giersbergen. Pueden buscarla en YouTube.


	15. Querido Dean

¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si esa había sido la última vez que nos viéramos? Con tales preguntas atormentando mi mente, me embarqué en la nueva aventura que tenía enfrente: mudarme al campus universitario. Mi madre fue quien me acompañó y me ayudó con mis cosas; aunque se veía fuerte, yo sabía que por dentro estaba triste de verme partir y de saber que Dean y yo nos habíamos separado.

Un día antes vi a Michael, con quien me disculpé por todo lo ocurrido en el baile de graduación. Mi conciencia no me permitió marcharme sin verlo y pedirle perdón, el cual me fue otorgado de la manera más sincera. Michael no estaba molesto, entendía por qué lo había hecho, en el fondo siempre supo que no podría competir con Dean, sabía que yo lo amaba demasiado. Aceptó que fueramos amigos y me invitó a visitarlo en Stanford, donde le habían otorgado una beca completa. Ni siquiera me atreví a mencionarle que Dean y yo nos habíamos distanciado, no quería levantar suspicacias que me hicieran sentir peor.

Llegué a la universidad con los nervios de punta, pensando en el difícil año que se avecinaba, en parte por lo mucho que tendría que trabajar y estudiar, en parte porque sería un año sin saber nada de Dean. Apenas llevábamos unos cuantos días separados y la angustia ya me estaba devorando. No sabía cómo haría para superar todo el tiempo que faltaba… si es que volvía a verlo.

Afortunadamente para mí, las clases empezaron a absorber mi mente y mi tiempo, tenía tareas a montones y un trabajo a medio tiempo que requería de mi entera concentración. Cuando no estaba trabajando o haciendo tarea, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo para mi propio deleite o adelantando algún tema de mis clases. Estudiaba Literatura, tenía que leer lo más que se pudiera. Además, escribía, mas no para alguna tarea, sino como un pasatiempo que se convirtió en una necesidad. Hice algo parecido a un diario, ponía fechas al principio de las hojas y me dirigía siempre a Dean, como una manera de hablarle de lo que ocurría en mi vida, con la esperanza de poder contárselo yo mismo algún día.

 

***

_8 de septiembre_

_Querido Dean:_

_Llevo casi un mes en la Universidad de Kansas. Ha sido difícil adaptarme al campus, a los horarios, al ambiente... Las clases me gustan pero no puedo disfrutarlas del todo porque a veces estoy demasiado cansado por mi trabajo a media jornada. Mi madre insistió en ayudarme, enviando algo de dinero, pero le he dicho que no lo haga, ella lo necesita más que yo._

_Hablé con Michael antes de mudarme, ¿sabes?. Parecía muy cambiado, feliz de poder ir a Stanford. Dijo que siempre supo que no era competencia para ti. Estarás contento de saberlo, supongo._

_¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Encontraste a Sam, tal como querías? Espero que sí. Espero que todo esté bien. Espero verte algún día…_

 

***

_20 de septiembre_

_Querido Dean:_

_Hice una nueva amiga. Su nombre es Meg, es una chica agradable, aunque un tanto sarcástica e intimidante. No obstante, es inteligente y una buena aliada cuando de trabajos en equipo se trata. Es fanática de las películas donde impera la violencia y la sangre, también le gustan los videojuegos y es bastante buena. Tal vez te agradaría… No, a quién engaño, nunca te han caído bien mis amigos ja ja ja._

_En fin, es agradable no estar solo y poder platicar con alguien, además de este estúpido diario al que cada día odio más._

_¿Te das cuenta? Trato de empezar con lo agradable del día y acabo quejándome y maldiciendo._

_Que estés bien es mi mayor deseo. Si tan sólo dieras señales de vida… pero sé que no lo harás. Te odio por eso._

_Pero te amo..._

 

***

_29 de septiembre_

_Dean:_

_Hoy me habló por teléfono Michael, para presumir de Stanford. No negaré que me dio gusto saber de él pero tuve que cambiar el tema cuando empezó a preguntar por lo nuestro. Tal vez sospecha que me abandonaste. Como sea, ojalá no vuelva a llamar._

_Meg me invitó a una fiesta. Así es, mi primera fiesta universitaria. La verdad no sé si quiero ir, tengo mucha tarea y estoy muy cansado, pero Meg insiste en que me distraiga un poco. Casi me grita cuando le dije que planeaba tomar una segunda carrera, tal vez en la Escuela de Música... o algún idioma, como Francés o Italiano. Ella cree que estudio demasiado y me divierto poco. Tal vez tenga razón… A veces, me recuerda a ti. Y lo odio._

 

***

_7 de octubre… bueno, prácticamente ya es 8 de octubre_ [escrito con letra casi ilegible]

_Dean…(idiota):_

_Hoy fui a la fiesta de la que te hablé. No me drogué, no te preocupes… Sí, bebí mucho alcohol y no me arrepiento._

_Le hablé a Meg de ti… de nosotros. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que era un idiota por creer que vas a regresar por mí. Dijo algo que se me clavó como espina en el corazón… dijo que probablemente tú ya tienes a alguien más mientras que yo estoy aquí como estúpido esperándote… Pero aún queda tiempo, aún creo que volveré a verte…_

_Tal vez sí soy un estúpido…_

_Tal vez ya encontraste a alguien más…_

_Tal vez le has hecho el amor como solías hacermelo a mí....y de tu piel se ha borrado la huella de mis besos._

_A veces me siento como un idiota hablándole a una hoja de papel pero… ¿qué más me queda? Tú así lo has querido._

_Te odio, Dean. Te odio porque te extraño. Te odio porque te amo demasiado._

_Pero hoy estoy ebrio… mañana me avergonzaré de mis palabras._

_Mejor iré a dormir…_

 

***

_31 de octubre_

_Dean:_

_¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos disfrazarnos para Halloween? Hoy pensé que el búnker donde estuvimos la última vez hubiera sido magnífico para hacer una fiesta de Día de brujas. O para estar juntos, haciendo y diciendo cualquier clase de estupideces._

_Meg me ha vuelto a invitar a una fiesta, es de un chico al que aún no me ha presentado. Tal vez asista, tal vez no…_

_Hoy es uno de esos días en que simplemente te extraño demasiado…_

_Y no se me da la gana hacer nada._

 

***

_2 de noviembre_

_Dean:_

_No sé ni cómo explicar lo que ha sucedido, es estúpido pensar en cómo hablarle a una hoja de papel con tu nombre, pero así es la magnitud del acontecimiento que me tiene tan preocupado. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Noche de Brujas a la que no estaba seguro de asistir? Al final decidí ir, porque Meg insistió mucho._

_Me presentó al chico que era el anfitrión, un amigo suyo. Su nombre es Gadreel._

_En fin, lo que quiero decirte es que… lo besé, Dean._

_Me arrepentí a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho, pero ya era tarde… No sabes de verdad cuánto me arrepiento… No sé cómo te diré esto cara a cara._

 

***

_21 de diciembre_

_Dean:_

_Vuelvo a casa para Navidad. Sé que no te veré, sé que no te aparecerás para darme un poco de felicidad y de tranquilidad._

_Estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de que Meg podría tener razón. Tal vez tú has encontrado a alguien más mientras que yo estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, abriendo mi corazón con una triste libreta todas las noches. Estoy listo para decirte que, si has encontrado a alguien, puedo entenderlo y aceptarlo. ¿Sabes? En el fondo preferiría que me dijeras eso, para poder librarme de tu recuerdo y del dolor que me causa tu ausencia. Quisiera ser libre de ti._

_No volveré a escribir en este diario, es una idiotez. Aún así, lo conservaré y esperaré hasta que llegue la fecha indicada para ir a buscarte al búnker._

_Hasta entonces, Dean Winchester_.

 

***

Esa Navidad fui a casa. Volví a la universidad en enero, más enfocado que nunca en mis objetivos y mucho más tranquilo que cuando ingresé por primera vez.

Continué con mi trabajo, estudiando más duro que nunca y haciendo nuevos amigos también. Meg conocía a muchas personas y me las fue presentando a una por una, hasta que nuestro grupo creció. Hacíamos tareas juntos, salíamos cuando podíamos y la pasabamos muy bien. Con el tiempo, les confié mi mayor secreto y me respondieron igual que lo hizo Meg:

-Creo que no deberías estar esperando por alguien que no te garantiza volver por ti -me dijo uno de ellos- Podrías estar cometiendo un grave error.

-Oh, ya lo ha cometido -intervino Meg- Rechazó a Gadreel.

Asombrados, comenzaron a aconsejarme, diciendo que no podía desperdiciar mi vida esperando a Dean, que seguramente él ya había encontrado novia o que volvería para decirme que lo nuestro ya no podía ser, si es que volvía. Los pocos ánimos que tenía y las pocas esperanzas que me quedaban se fueron al caño cuando escuché toda esa sarta de malos augurios. Casi les di la razón pero les dije que, de todos modos, estaría puntual en el búnker para escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme. Después de todo, ambos teníamos un acuerdo y yo no sería quien lo rompiera.

Así que, iniciadas las vacaciones, me marché directo hacia mi hogar. Meg y el resto de mis amigos me desearon lo mejor, pero me dijeron que estuviera preparado también para lo peor.

Y lo estaba, de verdad me sentía fuerte cuando partí hacia mi hogar. Sentía que, sin importar lo que Dean fuera a decirme, yo me mantendría igual de firme en mis convicciones y no me quebraría, pero apenas volví a instalarme en mi casa y decidí dirigirme al búnker, las piernas se me hicieron de gelatina, la ansiedad y los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de mí. Tenía miedo de verlo, pero sin duda tenía más miedo de no verlo, de que no apareciera. Procuré acudir a la cita sin esperanza alguna; no obstante, apenas llegué al búnker, sentí la inocente ilusión de quien espera y añora a alguien. No pude evitarlo, después de todo era ese el momento que tanto había estado esperando, para el que tuve que dejar pasar todo un año, soportando angustia y dolor. Sin embargo, mi ilusión se convirtió en decepción y mi esperanza fue la soga que me apretó el corazón hasta el punto de romperlo.

Esperé y esperé hasta altas horas de la noche y Dean jamás apareció. Era apenas el primer día de vacaciones pero lo que más me temía ya había ocurrido. Antes de marcharme, hice una marca en la pared con un pequeño cuchillo, pues decidí que así marcaría cada uno de los días que pasaran sin que él apareciera; también lo anoté en la libreta, junto con la fecha. Luego me marché a casa, donde mi madre me esperaba con la cena casi fría.

Al día siguiente volví a la misma hora para esperarlo, pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Al tercer día, la historia se repitió. Al cuarto, también. Al quinto, ya no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía esperando. Y aún así, seguí yendo cada día, a la misma hora, mismo lugar e igualmente marcaba con el cuchillo en la pared y anotaba la fecha en la libreta.

El penúltimo día de vacaciones me aparecí en el búnker sin ánimos ni esperanzas. Todo había sido en vano, me sentía devastado, completamente decepcionado y avergonzado por haber albergado la ilusión de volverlo a ver. Tomé la libreta y escribí:

 

_4 de agosto_

_Dean Winchester:_

_Se acabó. Fue la última vez que puse mi corazón y mis esperanzas en ti. ¿Querías hacerme ver como un idiota? Felicidades, lo has logrado, espero que estés satisfecho._

_Mañana es el último día de vacaciones pero no vendré más. No habrá plazos ni prórrogas._

_Mañana lo que empieza es una nueva vida para mí. Una donde no figuras tú._

_Quisiera decirte que te odio, que me arrepiento de haberte conocido y que eres el hombre más repugnante sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero no puedo._

_En primer lugar, porque te amo._

_En segundo lugar, porque a pesar de todo, me siento feliz de haberte conocido. Fuiste mi mejor amigo por muchos años y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, además del más doloroso de mis desengaños._

_En tercer lugar, porque no eres repugnante, eres el ser humano más hermoso que haya conocido, aunque seas quien más daño me ha causado._

_Donde quiera que estés, con quien sea que estés, sólo puedo desearte que seas feliz. Gracias por los momentos de felicidad que me diste. Gracias, incluso, por haberme llenado de esperanza. Si algo me mantuvo motivado todo este tiempo, fue la posibilidad de volverte a ver._

_Siempre te recordaré. Y espero haber sido en tu vida más que un puñado de besos ocultos en el salón de música o un rato de sexo en el asiento trasero de tu Impala._

_Hasta siempre, Dean._

_Con amor… Castiel._

 

Las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos cuando cerré la libreta y la dejé sobre uno de los escalones que conducían a la entrada del búnker. Marqué la pared con el cuchillo y me marché de vuelta a mi hogar, sin volver la vista al sitio donde había dejado los restos de mi moribundo corazón.

Había vuelto a mi ciudad natal sólo para cumplir con lo pactado por Dean y por mí. Siempre pensé que era muy probable que él no cumpliera, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca había estado preparado para esa posibilidad, sin importar qué tan fuerte y confiado me hubiera sentido en días anteriores.

Aquella noche la pasé en vela, con temor de cerrar los ojos y soñar con él, aunque mantenerlos abiertos tampoco servía de nada. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas a los mismos pensamientos, a las mismas interrogantes que no hacían más que torturarme. Iba a volver a la universidad para que todos me escupieran sus “Te lo dije” en la cara, pero más allá del hecho de sentirme humillado, estaban mis malditas ganas de verlo. Hubiera preferido recibir la amarga verdad directo de sus labios y poder mirarlo con mis propios ojos por última vez. Tal deseo me mantuvo despierto en la madrugada y en constante agonía durante el día.

A la noche siguiente, sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió. Sonó el timbre de mi casa a eso de las 7:00 p.m. Al abrir, me encontré con el pórtico vacío, pero en el suelo hallé la libreta que abandonara en los escalones del búnker. Salí a toda prisa para ver si podía encontrar a quien la hubiera dejado ahí, mas no pude vislumbrar a nadie en la calle. Me puse a hojear la libreta y descubrí un nota en la hoja contigua a la que contenía el mensaje que había dejado para Dean. La nota decía:

 

_Castiel:_

_Me debes una enorme explicación por todo lo que has hecho este año. Si estás dispuesto a dar la cara, te espero hoy en el búnker a las 11:00 pm._

_D. W._


	16. Angel

Apenas pude esperar a que fuera hora de ponerme en marcha y aunque me propuse llegar tarde, la verdad es que salí con demasiado tiempo de anticipación. A pesar de ello, cuando llegué al búnker, Dean ya estaba ahí esperándome, sentado en los escalones. Traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones de mezclilla rotos. Parecía estar muy meditabundo, hasta que me vio aparecer. Se podría decir que no había cambiado nada pero había en sus ojos un brillo distinto. Además, estaba un poco más corpulento, quizá a causa de ejercicio. Estaba más guapo que la última vez que lo ví.

 

-Así que no mentías -fue lo primero que le dije cuando estuvimos cara a cara- De verdad has venido.

-Dije que vendría -respondió muy serio, y al escucharlo se me heló la sangre- Y tú, si mi memoria no me falla, dijiste que me darías de plazo hasta el último día de vacaciones. 

-¡Vine cada día! -dije, exaltado.

-No ibas a venir hoy. ¿Cuál es la prisa por librarte de mí?

-¿Librarme de ti? -pregunté, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Sí -asintió enérgicamente- ¿Te urge volver a la universidad? Tal vez para decirle a “Gadreel” que te has librado de todo compromiso conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro de haber leído el diario?

-¡Claro que sí, lo leí todo!

-¡Y entendiste lo que te dio la gana, como siempre!

 

Sí, aquella era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde hacía un año y lo primero que hicimos fue pelear. De todas las reacciones que imaginé, el enojo fue la única que me faltó. No me esperaba encontrarlo molesto, más bien arrepentido o temeroso de revelarme algo que podría lastimarme. Aquel enojo me parecía fuera de contexto pero lo peor que pude hacer fue ponerme a gritar junto con él.

 

-Entendí que besaste a otro sujeto en una fiesta -me espetó- Entendí que tu loca imaginación y las estupideces dichas por tus amiguitos te hicieron creer que yo ya había encontrado a alguien más. Entendí que prefieres una amarga verdad de mi parte para así poder librarte de mi recuerdo, porque (y aquí voy a citarte) “Quisiera ser libre de ti”.

-N-No, estás entendiendo todo mal -respondí nervioso.

-¿De verdad? -su voz parecía quebrarse- Porque eso es lo que encontré escrito en tu maldito diario.

-Dean, eso no es así…

-¿Entonces cómo es?

 

Se sentó nuevamente en un escalón e insistió:

 

-Vamos, dame esa explicación que me debes. Sólo a eso has venido.

 

Mi corazón se retorció de dolor al escuchar sus palabras. ¿De verdad sólo para eso me había 

citado? Las cosas habían dado un giro de 180°, no podía creer que estuviera tan molesto, tan dolido conmigo. Aunque, cuando expuso mis palabras de aquella manera tan descarnada, me hizo ver que había sido impulsivo y estúpido. Mas se equivocaba, yo nunca había tenido esa intención.

-Dean… -inicié- Estás equivocado, has malinterpretado las palabras del diario.

-No veo cómo -negó fríamente.

-Porque no es verdad que esté ansioso por librarme de ti,. Dean. Estuve un año sin verte, me estaba volviendo loco…

-¿Y acaso no fue ese el plazo que nos dimos?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Y acaso te dije que te escribiría o que te visitaría?

-No…

-¿Entonces por qué me culpas de no haberlo hecho?

-¡Te extrañé! -le grité.

-¿Crees que yo no? 

 

Se levantó, fue directo hacia mí y me besó. ¡Ah, esos labios! Fue el placer más bello y más corto que haya experimentado, ya que se separó tras el roce inicial. Me tomó de los brazos bruscamente y me puso contra la pared del búnker. Su rostro estaba muy cercano al mío cuando me dijo:

 

-Te extrañé cada maldito día del último año. Tuve ganas enormes de sólo subir al Impala e ir a buscarte al campus pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? -negué con la cabeza y él continuó- Porque no me parecía justo para ti. Acordamos darnos un año de tiempo, enfocarnos en nuestras metas personales y conocer a otras personas. No iba a arruinarte eso.

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto que besara a otro chico…?

-¡Porque me molesta, maldita sea! -se separó de mí, manoteando.

 

En ese instante, su arranque de celos me pareció de lo más tierno e incluso gracioso; no pude evitar soltar una ligera risita.

 

-Dean, me arrepentí a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho -le expliqué con calma- Fue sólo el alcohol, no hubo nada especial.

-¡Como sea! -vociferó- Si lo hubo o no, ya no importa. ¿Sabes qué es lo que de verdad me duele?

-¿Qué? -pregunté con temor.

-Que no hayas confiado en mí. Que apenas nos separamos, ya estabas pensando que había ido a buscar mujeres o lo que fuera y que no volvería. ¿De verdad tan poco valor tienen para ti mis palabras? ¿Esa es toda la fe y confianza que tienes en mí y en lo que siento por ti? Sé que he sido un cabrón de lo peor, un hijo de puta, pero ¿acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que me importas?

-Dean… -dije con tristeza; me sentí como mierda embarrada en el suelo.

 

Lo tomé del brazo con suavidad y él sucumbió. Se volvió para mirarme, puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y me acarició.

 

-Lo siento, Dean -le dije con pesar- Debí ser más paciente, no dejarme influenciar por nada ni por nadie pero creeme que era difícil. 

-Para mí también fue difícil -dijo con tristeza- No fuiste el único que estuvo trabajando duro.

-Entonces cuéntame -le pedí- Dime qué hiciste.

Cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos, apartó su mano de mi mejilla. Tomó el diario que llevaba conmigo y anotó algo. Luego lo cerró y me lo entregó, tras lo cual me dijo:

 

-Si de verdad te importa, te veré mañana en esa dirección. 

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Si de verdad te importa averiguar qué hice todo el año y si quieres arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, ese es el sitio adecuado. Anoté la hora también.

-Dean, ¿por qué complicas tanto las cosas?

-Bueno, si te parezco tan complicado, tal vez prefieras ir con “Gadreel”.

 

Lo dijo con ironía pero también con celos. Hizo las comillas con sus dedos, de una manera casi cómica. 

 

-Basta ya -le pedí- Ahí estaré.

-Más te vale.

 

*******

La dirección escrita en la libreta me condujo a un bar en el centro de Lawrence. En la entrada había un gran anuncio que decía:  _ Noche de clásicos. Rock en vivo.  _

 

Se trataba básicamente de un restaurante que funcionaba como bar en las noches. Cada día había una especialidad musical diferente, la de esa noche era rock clásico. Tenía sentido que me hubiera citado en ese lugar, sabiendo lo mucho que le apasionaba a Dean el rock clásico, pero me sentía perdido, sentado solo en esa mesa, bebiendo una cerveza para pasar el rato.

 

Las palabras de Dean marcaban la hora de la cita a las 8:00 p.m. exactamente. Eran las 8:09 cuando vi el reloj y noté que el lugar estaba empezando a llenarse. Probablemente el ambiente en ese bar prometía mucho o sus noches de rock clásico eran realmente buenas. Todos bebían cerveza, fumaban y charlaban en voz muy alta mientras la música sonaba fuerte. Cinco minutos más tarde, el sonido de instrumentos musicales llamó mi atención y noté que un grupo de chicos había subido al pequeño escenario del lugar para afinar una guitarra, el bajo y la batería. Al poco tiempo subió un nuevo integrante, portando su guitarra también, listo para afinarla. El recién llegado alzó la vista como buscando a alguien entre la multitud y me di cuenta de que me estaba buscando a mí. Era Dean.

 

Chaqueta de cuero, camiseta gris, esos pantalones que acentuaban lo benévola que había sido la naturaleza al crearlo. Era la perfecta receta para el desastre en mi mente… y en mi ropa interior. Tras el primer impacto visual, volví a la Tierra y me concentré exclusivamente en el hecho de que estaba sobre un escenario, afinando su guitarra, alistandose para tocar con una banda. Eso era a lo que se había dedicado durante el último año, había formado una banda y estaban luchando por hacerse un lugar dentro de la escena musical local.

 

Ignoro cuánto tiempo me quedé sin aliento a causa de la maravillosa visión de ese hombre, pero cuando reaccioné, él ya había notado mi presencia y, a modo de saludo, me guiñó un ojo. Quería subir y arrancarle la ropa pero tuve que contenerme porque él y su banda estaban por fin listos para iniciar con su presentación. Por el micrófono habló el otro guitarrista, quien también parecía ser el vocalista de la banda, e inició presentándose y explicando que tocarían una serie de covers de canciones clásicas de rock. Iniciaron con  _ Highway to Hell _ , de AC/DC.

 

¡Cuánto había progresado Dean con la guitarra! Me quedé boquiabierto de principio a fin de la canción, simplemente no podía dejar de admirar lo bien que tocaba, pensando en las muchas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo que había detrás de cada nota, de cada riff y de cada solo. Vinieron más clásicos: canciones de Lynyrd Skynyrd, Led Zeppelin, Creedence, Black Sabbath, todas empezaron a desfilar una a una por el escenario y en todas era protagonista Dean Winchester, no sólo con su despliegue de talento, sino también por su gran carisma y su hermoso aspecto. Las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo, de gritarle y de aplaudirle, él correspondía con sonrisas y con guiños que las ponían bajo su encanto de inmediato. 

 

No puedo expresar en su totalidad cómo me sentía en ese momento. Por un lado, estaba orgulloso de Dean y de todo lo que había logrado en ese tiempo; por otro lado, me sentía como un idiota arrepentido por haber pensado tantas estupideces de él. Sin embargo, las cosas aún no estaban claras entre nosotros, tenía que esperar a que terminara su actuación para que pudiéramos hablar. 

 

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, Dean tomó el micrófono y saludó a la animada audiencia. Cuando cesaron los aplausos y gritos, dijo:

 

-Tenemos una última canción para alguien especial -se escucharon chiflidos y exclamaciones picaronas; Dean continuó- Alguien especial que, casualmente, se encuentra aquí esta noche. 

 

Las chicas parecían estar decepcionadas, pero buscaban entre la multitud a la “misteriosa mujer” de la que estaba hablando Dean. 

 

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntaron en coro.

-No es “ella” -corrigió Dean- Es él.

 

“¿ÉL?”, preguntaron todos, asombrados. ¿Era acaso que Dean deseaba arruinar su carrera artística antes de iniciarla? Acababa de señalarme, extendiendo su brazo derecho, con su dedo directamente apuntando hacia mí. Un reflector del escenario se posicionó sobre mi rostro, obligándome a cubrirme con las manos. Tuve que levantarme para que la luz no me diera de lleno en los ojos y entonces vi que todos en el lugar habían centrado su atención en mi. Honestamente me esperaba una reacción desagradable pero los ahí reunidos lo tomaron con bastante calma y naturalidad. Dean volvió a hablar:

 

-Espero que con esto dejes de dudar de mí, idiota -risas generales; Dean también rió un poco y luego añadió- Te amo.

 

Al decirlo, me miró exclusivamente a mí con sus bellísimos ojos verdes y me sonrió, mientras que un  _ ¡Awwww! _ generalizado se extendió por el lugar. Varios me señalaron con expresiones divertidas y enternecidas. Sentí que mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, la temperatura de mi cuerpo se había incrementado y las manos me sudaban. Tomé mi cerveza y le di dos buenos tragos mientras que la batería comenzó a sonar. Aún tenía la botella pegada a los labios cuando reconocí la canción: era  _ Angel _ , de Aerosmith, en la voz y guitarra de Dean Winchester. Creí que moriría.

 

_ I’m alone _

_ Yeah, I don’t know if I can face the night _

_ I’m in tears and the cryin’ that I do is for you _

_ I want your love - Let’s break the walls between us _

_ Don’t make it tough - I’ll put away my pride _

_ Enough’s enough I’ve suffered and I’ve seen the light _

 

_ Baby _

_ You’re my angel _

_ Come and save me tonight _

_ You’re my angel _

_ Come and make it all right*** _

 

Cada frase de la canción era perfectamente interpretada por él. Su voz viajaba por el lugar y echaba raíces en mi corazón. Sentía cómo se iba formando un enorme nudo en mi garganta mientras que trataba de seguir la canción desde mis propios labios. Conocía la letra, me encantaba, pero si la versión de Aerosmith había sido mi favorita, a partir de aquel momento no quería volver a oirla en voz de Steven Tyler. 

 

Pronto mis labios dejaron de moverse con la letra de la canción, se apretaron uno contra otro en un desesperado intento por no llorar, hasta que simplemente no pude más. Cerré los ojos y escaparon un par de lágrimas que murieron al estrellarse con la mesa. Al abrirlos, me encontré con la mirada verde del chico que continuaba cantando desde el escenario, sólo para mí. Sonrió dulcemente y luego volvió a concentrarse en su guitarra hasta el final de la canción. El público prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos efusivos. Algunas chicas incluso me felicitaron, haciéndome sentir apenado pero feliz. 

 

Justo después de finalizar esa canción, terminó el turno de la banda y Dean dejó su guitarra para ir al encuentro conmigo. En el camino recibió palmadas y saludos, felicitándolo por su excelente presentación y por lo que había hecho sobre el escenario, al dedicarme esa hermosa canción. Finalmente, cuando terminó de atender a todos sus nuevos admiradores, llegó ante mí y se sentó a mi lado. Yo estaba nervioso como colegiala.

 

-Así que… -dije- en esto estuviste metido todo el año.

-En esto y en conseguir mujeres para engañarte mientras tu estabas en la Universidad, engañandome con “Gadreel”.

 

Volvió a hacer las comillas con ambas manos y exagero en la pronunciación de dicho nombre, provocando mi risa. 

 

-Fue sólo un beso, Dean -le dije, sonriendo.

-No, ESTO es sólo un beso.

 

Me tomó de la nuca y me besó apasionadamente. Al separarnos, casi sin aliento, le dije:

 

-Perdóname, Dean. Perdóname por no haber sido más paciente y por haber dudado de ti.

-Perdóname por ser un cursi que te dedica canciones de Aerosmith.

 

Ambos reímos. Luego, suavemente, deslice mi mano por su mejilla y le dije:

 

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

 

Su bella sonrisa, sus ojos de ese verde brillante e intenso, su hermoso aspecto y ese lado tierno que sólo me había mostrado a mí, todo me golpeó certeramente en el corazón y sentí que mi amor por él renacía más intenso y eterno que nunca. Todo lo vivido, todas las dificultades y el sufrimiento experimentado tenían ahí su recompensa, en ese pequeño rincón del bar en Lawrence, donde mis labios y los del guitarrista que se robó la noche hicieron contacto una vez más y nuestros corazones latieron al ritmo de una sola melodía.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Fragmento perteneciente a la canción "Angel", de Aerosmith. No me pertenece a mí.


	17. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hemos llegado al final de mi fanfic. Sólo me resta agradecer a quienes lo han leído y, de manera especial, a quienes han dejado algún comentario o algún kudo. Nos leemos pronto ^^

Dean y yo nos embarcamos en la difícil tarea de combinar su vida de músico y mi vida de estudiante. Rentamos un pequeño departamento cerca del campus y compartimos los gastos. Cuando llegaron tiempos difíciles, él consiguió un trabajo en un taller mecánico y yo un segundo empleo en la biblioteca de la ciudad. A veces nos veíamos muy poco durante días, a veces lo único que deseábamos era dormir lo más que se pudiera y en época de exámenes finales él tenía que lidiar con mi estrés y hasta con mi mal humor. 

 

Sin embargo, eran tantas nuestras ganas por estar juntos que superamos todo eso, supimos llevarlo a buen término y obtuvimos una dulce recompensa cuando llegaron las vacaciones. La mayoría de las veces sólo volvíamos a visitar a nuestras respectivas familias y visitabamos el búnker, del cual nos apropiamos poco después. Lo convertimos en una guarida, incluso invitamos a los chicos de la banda de Dean para que pudieran ensayar. Nos gustó tanto que decidimos empezar a remodelarlo, poco a poco ya que se requería de mucho dinero, pero se nos ocurrió que, con el tiempo, quizá hasta podríamos vivir ahí. Esa no hubiera sido una buena idea para nadie, pero nosotros estábamos dementes así que no nos importaba. Convertimos al búnker en nuestro segundo hogar e incluso nos refugiamos varios días en él, tras el viaje que hicimos después de mi graduación. Recorrimos varios estados, viajando sobre el Impala, cuyo aspecto había mejorado muchísimo gracias al cuidado y los arreglos hechos por Dean.

 

Por supuesto, también visitamos a Sam, quien estudiaba en Stanford junto con su novia, Jess. Los cuatro nos llevábamos muy bien, Sam era un chico muy amable y comprensivo que no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar que yo fuera el novio de su hermano; su novia Jess también fue muy agradable conmigo. 

 

Años después, tras la graduación de ambos, Sam y Jess nos hicieron sus padrinos de bodas. Fue un gesto maravilloso y por supuesto que no nos íbamos a negar, aunque tampoco fue fácil enfrentarse a toda esa gente sin que juzgaran mal el hecho de que una pareja de chicos fueran los padrinos en una boda. No obstante, al final las cosas salieron bastante bien, la fiesta fue amenizada por la banda de Dean y en la noche todos los que decidieron quedarse bebieron y bailaron al ritmo de baladas cursis o agitaban la melena con buen rock. 

 

Casi a la medianoche, Dean abandonó su puesto de guitarrista y me pidió que me sentara un rato con él. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, sentí que estaba muy nervioso y me preocupé. Cuando me miró a los ojos supe que tenía algo importante que decirme y sentí un gran temor.

 

-Cass…

-Dean, ¿qué pasa? -pregunté angustiado.

 

Soltó un resoplido y luego volvió a decir mi nombre, completo esta vez:

 

-Castiel…

-¿Qué? -pregunté, más alterado- Si vas a empezar con tus bromas de…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? -pregunté de golpe, con una sonrisa anunciándose en mis labios.

-Dije que si quieres…

-¡Sí, sí, obvio que sí!

 

Lo abracé, lo besé, casi lo derribé de la silla donde se encontraba. 

 

Si algo me encanta de nuestra historia es que, sin importar las vueltas que da la vida, nuestro destino sigue siendo el mismo: estar juntos. Y sin importar cuán perfecto pueda ser un final, siempre habrá nuevos comienzos.


End file.
